Life with the wolf
by Got-a-quill
Summary: “Yes, your scent, is something different, I want it, and I will have it” He sneered.“I’m a mud blood; do you really want me within your ranks?” Hermione said, hoping he would reject her. “Blood does not matter, in wolf packs, only the bite”
1. Chapter 1

Hermione had her wand in her hand; she grasped it as tightly as she could. It would be all over soon. The Order would have won, and this would all go away. She walked silently through Hogwarts. The death eaters were slowly making their way around, the place, and Hermione would be in no condition to try and dual all of them. Instead she waited and picked them off one by one. She had run into Ron earlier, she almost cursed him actually, mistaking him for a death eater. He had told her that Harry and Dumbledore where in the tower and that back up would probably be needed. Hermione agreed and they both however got separated, leaving her in her current position. She would have to get up to the tower quickly, but quietly. She didn't want to get caught. She kept walking, but tripped over an object on the floor.

"Ow" She said to herself as she got up, "Stupid junk"

She continued to walk on, not bothering to look at the object or "junk" as she referred it as.

She heard, screaming and running and voices and hid in the shadows.

That was not good. She gripped her wand even more tightly. What was happening? The screaming was not a good sign. The Order didn't use the Cruciatus curse, so the Death eaters must have. When she was sure that they were gone she came out from hiding. She looked around, but then she heard something. A growl. She turned around slowly and froze. Her wand almost falling out from her hand. Almost. A massive werewolf was about 20 metres away from her, its teeth clearly visible, as the saliva dripped down from its mouth. Then without even thinking about, she turned and ran. She ran as fast as she could, she could hear the wolf chasing behind her. She took a sharp turn, and continued running, in a futile attempt to out run it. She was in trouble. She didn't slow down, her adrenalin kicking in. She knew this corridor would lead her outside, leaving her exposed to many other dangers. She was about 30 metres away from the exit, when a gust of wind blew through. She turned her head and saw the wolf had vanished. She slowed down, before coming to a complete stop. She was outside now, looking around, her wand at the ready, in case it decided to return.

She heard a howling noise, coming from above her. She looked up to the tower, and she almost forgot how to breathe. The dark mark was situated above the tower. As far as she knew only Harry and Dumbledore were there, and that meant that one or even possibly both were dead. She stumbled back, in shock. The dark mark was appearing everywhere now. As if, as if it had been planned. A trap, which had worked.

The Order had lost. They had actually lost. Hope vanished from Hermione's eyes. There was no spark, it was just nothingness. Empty.

Then unexpectedly, Hermione felt a pinch on her skin. She looked at her arm, and saw blood, dripping down. What had hit her? She was so distracted by her arm, she didn't notice anything else, but a faint growl from close by. Hermione looked up and saw the wolf in the distance, slowly making its way to her. She didn't move. She was frozen; her energy was being drained from her. She was finding it hard to stand, to even breathe. As it got closer to her, it began morphing into its human state, revealing a man, who was most likely in his forties. He came closer to her, until he was so close his foul blood ridden breath could be smelt. At that point Hermione's legs gave way, but she didn't hit the ground. He held her, moving her down slowly so she was on the ground.

He didn't speak. And then nothing.

Hermione awoke in a dark room, her energy not back to its former self. She got up slowly, but still she suffered from a head spin. She waited a moment until it past. When she was ready she took her first steps around. IT was absolutely dark, so she used her hands to guide her around. The room was square, and had one door. It wasn't roomy at all. She sat back down and waited.

"Where was she? Who had her? And what did they want? The only thing she knew that was for certain was that they had lost. Voldemort had taken over. She wondered who were alive, and who were dead, and if so, where were they? She didn't know what time of day it was, she didn't know nothing. The thought of being defenceless scared her.

She sat there for what felt like hours, doing things to entertain herself. But nothing helped. She was alone and in the dark. She was tired, but was too scared to sleep, in case her captor or captors came, for a visit. Soon though, she heard footsteps coming her way. She braced herself for whatever was on the other side. The door swung open, as light flickered through, making Hermione close her eyes. She wasn't adjusted to the light. Once she opened her eyes she saw her captor before her. Fear erupted from her body. You could almost smell it in the air. She knew who this man was. He was the most feared beast in the magical world. Fenrir Greyback.

"Scared are we?" He mocked as he walked closer to her. Hermione didn't reply. He bent down, on one knee, to look at her, "Answer me girl"

"Go to hell" Hermione replied, her confidence however was not conveyed through those words.

He slapped her. Hermione was in shock. He had actually slapped her.

"Silly girl, silly, girl, it would be wise, to have some respect" He spat, as he cupped her cheek roughly. Hermione tried to move but his grip wouldn't allow it.

"What do you want?" Hermione whispered, her voice was giving way.

He got up, quickly.

"I never wanted anything but power. Last night I was up in the tower, watching your precious head master plead for his life, when I smelt your scent. I have never smelt anything like that before, so I followed it. It lead me to you. Your scent lured me towards you, making me want it" He said, no emotion was betraying his face.

Hermione backed herself against the wall, even more.

"Yes, your scent, is something different, I want it, and I will have it" He sneered.

"I'm a mud blood; do you really want me within your ranks?" Hermione said, hoping he would reject her.

"Blood does not matter, in wolf packs, only the bite" He said flashing his yellow teeth.

Hermione gasped.

"You will give me what I want girl, you will not deny your master" He said, walking back up to her, and pulling her up by her arm.

"You are not my master" Hermione said, defiantly. That comment yearned her another slap. She could feel his nails digging into her arm, as he clawed her. She gasped in pain.

He smiled. He enjoyed watching people suffer.

"Ow, stop" Hermione begged.

"You will respect me, I can kill you in a heartbeat girl" Fenrir stated, leaning in closer to Hermione. He licked the side of her face, her taste almost unresitable. Hermione felt sick. He moved his hands down to her waist and waited.

"Soon you will become one of us" He said in a matter of fact tone.

Hermione didn't say anything. He smirked pushing himself closer to her, their bodies rubbing against each others.

"Soon, you will want me, need me and I will take you, your all mine" He whispered roughly into her ear.

"I'm not a toy" Hermione snapped, as she tried to break free.

He was getting angry. Was she rejecting him? No. This would not do.

He pushed her hard, into the wall, his hand, moved roughly into her jeans. Hermione gasped, as tears swelled up in her eyes. He rubbed her through her panties, roughly.

"You will be whatever I want you to be, you stupid bitch" He spat as he rubbed her much harder, a whimper escaping her lips. Her body was betraying her, she was getting wet, and he was getting harder. She squirmed against him, but it only made things more pleasurable for him. The bulge in his pants growing, bigger by the second.

"Stop, please" Hermione begged, as he continued rubbing her.

"You will learn your place" He snared as he moved her panties to the side and continued to rub her bare flesh. Hermione bit her lip, to stop her from moaning. This was wrong, and yet it felt nice.

"Oh God, please" She begged again.

"Say it" He said, whilst looking at her, not breaking eye contact.

"Please stop...Master" She repeated as he stopped, and removed his hands from her pants. He licked his fingers, tacking in her beautifully delicious scent.

"Good girl"

**Please let me know what you think, should I continue or one shot it**?


	2. Chapter 2

There was a short silence, as he towered over her. Then he turned around and left. Hermione sunk down to the floor, feeling exposed and vulnerable. She felt sick. The vomit, coming up her throat. Hermione swallowed. She wasn't going to spew. She wasn't going to obey his commands. She had only called him master, to make him stop. She wouldn't bend that easily. She was a smart witch and knew he would be coming back soon. She would have to make a plan. Something to get her out of here. She stood up, and went to the door. She tried to open it, with no success. She then tried feeling the walls, hoping there would be a passage of some sort. After numerous attempts, she couldn't find a way out. If only she had her wand. A wand. She could use a wand. She bent down and felt around in an attempt to find a stick of some sort, anything that looked like a wand. She could make him believe she had her wand and she would be able to leave, scaring him. She felt around and found something. It was a long stick, with some thickness to it.

She broke it in half and threw the un used part on the floor. This would do. All she had to do now was wait, for him to come and unlock the door. She didn't know where she was through. What if she got past him, but then ran into other dangers. Was she willing to take that risk? Her stomach rumbled, softly. Food was an annoying necessity in times like this.

She had been sitting in silence, coming up with ways to execute her plan. She prayed that it would work. Soon before long, she could hear him returning. She stood up, and hid the stick behind her back. She was ready. The door opened, and to no surprise he was back. He was however, covered in blood, causing Hermione to open her eyes wide, with shock.

"You looked shocked; did you think I bought my meat for the market?" He said mockingly. Hermione smirked and pulled the stick, out from behind her, pointing it at his chest.

He looked shocked, but then his face returned to its stone complexion.

"Surprise" Hermione said couragesly as she stepped forward. Fenrir stepped back, hesitantly.

"And where did you get that from?" He said slowly, revealing his canines, with his mischievous smile.

"Move back" Hermione said, but was not sure what to do when he didn't move. Then she felt herself being pushed back, and fell to the ground. He was at her feet smiling. The stick in his hands. He snapped it.

The plan had failed. She was stuck, and in the presence of a sadistic wolf. A growl came from the back of his throat as his eyes pierced through her soul. He bent down quickly and pulled her up by her hair, causing her to scream out in pain. She kicked and thrashed but he had no intention of letting her go. Instead he pulled her up to him, and opened his mouth, to reveal his sharp and pointy teeth. He let go of her hair, and grabbed her by her shoulders as he bite her neck. Hermione screamed out in pain, as tears fell down, staining her face. Blood was oozing out of the wound as he bit her harder.

He however, would not turn her tonight. No, turning her would end her misery, and he enjoyed watching her suffer. He removed his mouth as she slumped to the floor, in pain. She couldn't support herself.

"When you defy me, you will be punished" He growled, as he licked his lips, tasting her blood, "A clever scheme, I must say, but stupid none the less"

Hermione put her hand to her neck, as she covered her wounds. She looked up at him. She began to shake. She was terrified. He lifted her up gently, supporting her, in her weak state.

"Why do you want me to hurt you? Do you enjoy the pain? Such a foolish girl, I could make your existence here, quite pleasurable, but yet, you refuse" Fenrir stated, as he looked at the fragile creature before him.

"I'm not going to be around a pack of animals" Hermione spat, with all the courage she could muster.

"Animals? Is that what you think we are, no, no, we are more than just animals, we are the hunters, and you could easily be my prey" He said viciously.

"Go fuck yourself" Hermione said weakly, as his eyes gazed at her, clearly amused.

"I have you for that" He said harshly as he tossed her over his shoulder like a rag doll. Hermione let out an "oomph" sound, as she began punching his back, with the little strength she had left. He ignored her, if anything she was getting rid of that annoying itch he had. Hermione stopped after a while, and looked around. They were in a cave of some sort. It was dark and cold, sending chills up Hermione's spine. With the little light, she was able to see some of the pack, most of them in human form. They were semi clothed. The cave was very large with a diverse tunnelling system.

"Different ranks have different levels, in which they stay, the newly acquired members or strays stay on the top floor. My quarters are last, you will not leave my quarters unless I am with you, and the pack is dangerous, especially when it comes to females" He said casually.

" And what if I stray?" Hermione asked, weakly.

"If you stray away from my quarters, I will kill, one cub, and every time you stray another will die" He said seriously. Hermione knew he reserved that punishment just for her. She wouldn't even try to leave, seeing as a child was being threatened. Hermione was trapped.

They arrived at the quarters shortly after that. He walked in and put her down on the floor. The full moon would be here in two days, and Hermione wasn't sure what that meant for her.

"What happened to the others?" She asked, referring to the order.

"Do not ask questions" He said as he entered another part of the quarters. Hermione realised that there were no doors except for the one which they entered through.

"Please" Hermione begged. She wanted to know, who was dead and who was alive. He walked back to her, whilst she was standing up.

"Do not speak, unless I tell you to" He said threateningly. But Hermione wasn't going to stop.

"Tell me" She ordered.

He stepped closer to her. He raised his hand and slapped her. It was not very hard, but he hoped she would get the message.

"Do not disobey me" He said slowly, pronouncing each word with care, he stepped closer, "Do not reject me, you are the female, you do as you are told. I am the Alpha, I am in charge of who lives and who dies, you will be submissive to me, and you will pleasure me, when I see it fit"

Hermione unconsciously stepped back.

"If you run, a cub will die, and if you disobey anything I command, I will bring a human here, and let the pack feast on them, while I make you stand there and watch" He said, with no intention of breaking this promise, "Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded.

"Good girl" He said as he went back into the other part of the room. Hermione looked around. There were a few lights, everything was basic, and there was no bed. The only thing was a large furry mat, looking thing, which lay, across the floor. Is this what he slept on? Hermione didn't move from where she was standing. She didn't know what to do.

After what seemed an eternity, Fenrir walked back in, with nothing on. He saw her look away and laughed.

"This is how we sleep" He said amusingly. Hermione didn't reply. He walked over to the material which lay on the floor, and laid down on it.

"Come here" He ordered. Hermione sucked in a deep breath and took a step over to him, but he lifted his hand in motion for her to stop, "Remove your clothes" A smile on his face.

Hermione knew that he was going to ask her that, but yet she was still shocked.

She shook her head. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Very well... Slave" Fenrir shouted, the door to the entrance of the room, opened, revealing a very, very thin bald man.

"Master" He said as he bowed his head down.

"Go to the muggle village-"He was cut off.

"No, I'll do it" Hermione said. She wasn't going to murder someone. He looked at her suspiciously, and then ordered the slave to leave.

"Do it" He growled, impatiently as, he stood up, and walked over to her. He watched her, as she took off her top, revealing her purple bra. She then moved her hands and un buttoned her jeans, as she pushed them down. When they were at her ankles she stepped out of them. She was only in her bra and panties now. Fenrir had moved behind her, as he watched the show. Hermione hesitantly reached out behind her, to undo her bra clasp. Once it was un done, Fenrir stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, as he slid the bra down, exposing her breast. They were the perfect size. Not too big and not too large. Just the way he liked it. He moved closer to her, until his hips, were pressed onto Hermione's back and bottom. He moved his hands under her arms and cupped both breasts. He squizzed them, and rubbed her nipples as he nipped at her earlobe.

He then laid down a trail of kisses, from her ear down to her neck. Hermione moved her head to give him room, as she shut her eyes tightly. She couldn't resist him. If she did, an innocent person would be killed. She would rather sacrifice herself, in order to save the life of another. He moved his hands down to her stomach, and stopped at the beginning, of her panties.

"Take them off" He said as he licked her neck, causing her to shiver.

* * *

**Chapter two people. Enjoy.**

**Btw, disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own anything Jk Rowling does. I only make her characters do what I want.... **

**Also thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione moved her hands down to her panties. Fenrir placed his hands on top of hers, as he "helped" her, pull them down. They fell down to her ankles quickly, and she stepped out of them. He took a deep breath of her scent as he moved his hands down to her most sacred parts. He was getting hard, and Hermione could feel, him on her backside.

"It wasn't so hard, now was it?" He asked her as he rubbed her clit, in a circular motion. Hermione held back a moan as he touched her. She wouldn't give him the pleasure, of hearing her. He rubbed her harder as he continued to caress one of her breast. It was so good. Her clit was throbbing, wanting more as he pinched her nipples, making her stand on her toes. She could feel him smiling on her neck. He began rubbing his hips against her, like the animal he was. He groaned, as he moved his fingers to her opening. Quickly her inserted a finger, and began thrusting it in and out of her. This time, Hermione couldn't hold back her moan. It was only small, but it was enough, to make him crazy. He began thrusting faster and faster and soon, he entered another finger, into her now moist pussy. Her head swung back and rested on his shoulder as, her breathing quickened. She could feel herself coming to her peak, and as he continued to thrust she came, with another moan.

He turned his head, and captured her mouth in a vicious kiss. He bit her lip, causing her to bleed as his smell, invaded her moth. She let him in, as he continued to kiss her with force and brutality. He removed his fingers and put them near her face.

"Enjoy" He said hastily, as Hermione hesitantly opened her mouth. He put both his fingers In her mouth, as she began to suck on them, her tongue working magic on his fingers, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body, his now very erect cock, throbbing with anticipation. She continued to suck his fingers, tasting herself. She didn't know if she liked or hated the taste yet. He groaned as she continued.

"Good girl" He whispered into her ear, as he pulled his fingers at of her mouth. He took her to the material, on which he usually slept on. She lay down, as instructed as he straddled her. He bent down, and took one of her erect nipples into his mouth, sucking and biting it, making Hermione moan out loud. Her moans were making him go crazy. He had never felt the need to lose control before, and now, he was doing everything he could, to make sure he was in control.

After he was done he kissed her once more, much more brutal than before. He just could not get enough of her taste, of her scent. She moaned into his mouth as she placed he hands on his shoulders, griping him with her nails. Once he was done, he re-positioned himself, and without a word, he penetrated her, with his full length. Hermione gave another load moan, as he back arched, from pain and pleasure. He began thrusting, not waiting for her to adjust, faster and faster, making it nearly impossible for Hermione to keep up with his rhythm. He was moving faster and faster now, as wave after wave of pressure erupted through her body. Her toes curled, as she bucked against him. She came first, with a powerful orgasm, her juices spilling all over him and her thighs. He came soon after her, spilling his seed into her. He continued to thrust however, a few more times before coming, to a stop, collapsing on a tired Hermione.

They didn't speak. Hermione turned her head to the side. She was embarrassed. Her dignity had been stripped from her.

"Your sex is as strong as your scent" He told her, as he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. She moved her hands, in order to try and push him off her. He just looked at her, "Still resisting me, and you were doing so well... do you want me to hurt you for disobeying? I could make it very painful if you like"

He grabbed her arm and squeezed it. Hermione tried to pull away from his grip as he applied more pressure. She whimpered.

"No, please, stop" Hermione begged. She did not want him to break her arm. She didn't want to go through any more pain. Her legs, well, her whole body was beginning to ache. She didn't want anything else.

He took pity on her and let go.

"Sleep" He ordered.

"You're on top of me" Hermione stated.

"And" He asked.

"You're squashing me" Hermione said. He shuffled off of her slightly, but she was still under him. Soon she fell asleep, her mind, thinking over time. What was she going to do?

* * *

Soon morning came, yet neither of them were awake. Both were still exhausted, after last night's activities.

Hermione began to stir. She was sweaty. She opened her, eyes to see that Fenrir hadn't moved at all since last night. He was still on top of her. He was radiating a lot of body heat, which wasn't unusual considering the fact that he was a werewolf.

Hermione tried to move from under him but couldn't.

"Wake up" She said as she tapped him on his shoulder.

He stirred a bit, but apart from that nothing. Hermione sighed in annoyance. She hit him harder.

"Greyback?" She said, unsure of what to call him.

He turned his head and rested hit, in the arch, between her neck and shoulder.

"What do you want girl?" He said, as he yawned.

"Please get off of me, your too hot" Hermione said truthfully.

"Get use to it" He replied simply. He hadn't said it, to be a smart arse, of the sort; he said it, because she would have to get use to it. Now that she was permanently his, he would have to protect her, and to do that he would have to be close to her... and because it was fun to annoy her at times.

She groaned, in disbelief.

She looked up at the ceiling. It was just rock. Nothing special. Then she thought about her situation. She was stuck here. It was finally starting to sink in. It would be almost impossible for her to leave.

"What's going to happen to me?" She whispered to him. She knew she shouldn't ask questions but she had to.

He got up, off of her and rested his head on his arm. He looked at the girl.

"You can't stay human much longer, it's not safe" He said casually, as if this were the type of conversation you brought up while waiting in line.

"You're going to turn me?" Hermione choked out.

"On the full moon, and then, you would have become my mate fully" He continued. Hermione sat up.

"Your mate?" She said in disbelief, "I will not be your mate"

At that, he got up, and pinned her down, his hands secured tightly around her throat. It wasn't a tight enough grasp, to make her choke, but it was certainly uncomfortable.

"I will not tolerate this from you, I have warned you, about disobeying me, and now you will be punished" He said with all seriousness, "Slave!"

The bald man entered once again.

"Bring a muggle to the pack now, no harm is to be done until I arrive" Fenrir said as the slave walked out. Fenrir let Hermione go, "Let this be a lesson for you"

"No, I didn't mean it, please, don't hurt them" Hermione begged.

"Your punishment will not be removed. I gave you chances before silly girl but you ignored them" He growled as he got up. Hermione followed him.

"I'll do anything" She begged but he would not change his mind.

"You must learn to respect your Alpha, your mate, and if this is how you learn so be it" He told her sternly.

Hermione was on the verge of tears. She couldn't let an innocent person die.

"Fenrir" She said. He stopped. It was the first time she had used his actual name. He turned and embraced her. Hermione reached up and kissed him. Maybe that would change his mine. He returned the kiss, and when they broke it he spoke.

"The punishment stands, you will watch and you will learn your place, your silly sexual antics, won't work, mate" He said, as he over emphasised the word mate, to mock her.

"No I won't watch them kill an innocent person" Hermione shouted.

"Do not make this worse, I have no problem with killing two people today" He threatened.

Hermione stayed still. The howling started. Hermione looked above her. Something was happening.

"Ah the mugglke is here" Fenrir said.

"Already?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

He threw at her some clothing. They weren't much really, just a plain singlet top and a pair of torn pants.

"Put them on, it is time for the feast"

Hermione did as she was told. She felt sick to her stomach. This shouldn't be happening. This is not right. She couldn't do anything though. She was useless.

"Come" He said, as he held out his hand. She took it, too afraid not to. He began leading her back to the beginning of the cave. She could already hear the pleas of the muggle, who sat in the middle of the pack. They arrived at the scene, where the murder would take place.

The muggle was a man, in his late thirties presumably. Fenrir made Hermione stand behind the rest of the others, as he spoke to the muggle

"Tell me muggle, what is your name" Fenrir asked as his pack made way for him.

"Shaun" Shaun said his voice breaking.

"Do you know why we have brought you here Shaun?" Fenrir asked. Shaun shook his head, " My mate, disobeyed me, knowing full well what the consequences were, and her punishment, is the death of a muggle, which seems to be you"

Shaun's eyes grew with fear.

Hermione really felt sick now. Fenrir was doing this on purpose. He was making her feel guilty, making her feel, as if she were the one that would be tearing the muggle apart.

Shaun began to beg, but Fenrir would have none of that. He stepped back, and walked towards a now trembling Hermione. She was terrified. She looked down at the ground, but unluckily for her Fenrir noticed.

"You will watch" He snarled as he forced her to look up. He was holding her tightly, well aware that her legs would possibly give way. After a moment of tension rising he gave the order. The pack did not hesitate, as they morphed and began attacking the screaming muggle. Hermione screamed as she tried to turn away, but Fenrir wouldn't let her. Shaun was screaming out as is limps and organs were being ripped from him, the blood suffocation him, as one bit a piece of meat from his neck. Blood was crawling all over the floor, a small trail ending at Hermione's feet.

"I'm going to be sick" Hermione said, as she clutched her stomach.

"Keep watching" He said, calmly.

Shaun had stopped screaming, so Hermione assumed he had died. However the frenzy was still on, between the wolves, each getting their piece of meat. Hermione was feeling very light headed. This was disgusting, it was sick as she heard bones snapping and being crunched.

Hermione became dizzy, almost falling, if Fenrir hadn't grabbed her. She got steady on her feet and turned away. Fenrir didn't stop her. She had seen enough. He was sure she wouldn't disobey him again, but then again the little witch was full of surprises.

"Please take me back" Hermione said, her voiced being drowned out by the wolves howling and sneering.

He did so. When they arrived back at the quarters, he watched her as she took deep breaths, trying to remain calm.

"You're sick" She stated.

"I will return shortly, don't leave the room" He said as he waited for her reply.

Hermione nodded.

He left. Hermione had to get to the bathroom. She almost ran there. She went straight to the toilet, opened the lid, and vomited. This time she couldn't swallow it down and hope for the best. What she had just witnessed was an atrocity, a gruesome act which no one should have to endure. Once she was sure, that she wasn't going to spew anymore. She went and washed her face. The bathroom was small, but it was all she needed at this point. She sat on the cold, uneven floor and stared out into space, like she was in a trance of some sort. Her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten since yesterday. She heard him enter the room. She waited. She didn't have the energy to get up. He walked in and found her staring.

"Will you disobey me again?" He asked her.

She shook her head, slowly, still not looking at him. She could smell blood on him.

"I'm guessing you had your share" Hermione whispered, still gazing out into nothingness.

"I would not pass up a meal" He said knowing, his words were affecting her.

"I need to eat, some normal food if you don't mind" Hermione said as she got up. He stepped aside as she passed by him.

"The slave will be bringing it down shortly" Fenrir stated, "Anything else?"

"Why me? What did I do wrong?" Hermione muttered to herself.

Fenrir heard her.

"It was mere chance, but none the less it has happened and you cannot change it" Fenrir stated as he wiped off some of the blood which was on his bare chest. He was only wearing some torn pants like Hermione was.

"How can you just kill people, without any remorse?" Hermione asked, "How do you sleep?"

"It is our nature, it is how we survive" Fenrir replied.

"Survive? What about all the children you have bitten how is that related to your survival?" Hermione spat.

"Those children, would have turned out like their parents, and would have hunted us like their parents, that's how it relates to our survival, get them while they are young" He snarled, as he approached her, " I don't regret any of it, not if it means keeping my pack safe from harm"

"You don't know how they would have turned out" Hermione shouted, her anger taking control of her.

"Know your place girl; you dare raise your voice at me?" He shouted with blind rage as he struck her. Hermione fell to the ground in shock. Even he was in shock, he had never hit her so hard before, "Do not leave the room"

And with that he left her to sulk, she was absolutely crushed and miserable, the pain from his slap only starting to occur.

The door opened and the slave brought in a tray of food. There was an apple toast and water. Hermione tried to eat, but her stomach refused to keep it down so instead she had some water and the aple.

She had to do something to get out of here before the full moon.

* * *

**Hey hope you like it, **

**I think this was my first full sex scene so let me know How i went!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione took her last bite from her apple. This would get her through the morning. Fenrir hadn't returned, and the imprint of his hand on her face was almost gone. There was nothing she could use, to get out of here. Nothing. The room was basically empty. So how was she going to get out? The howling could still be heard, and she was sure Fenrir was up to something. She began thinking again. Even if she managed to escape, where would she go? He had her scent, so he could easily track her. But if she got far enough, and had some time, she would be able to make a temporary potion, which would change her scent for a few hours. But how was she going to get enough time? She would have to be out of the cave in order for it to work, but Fenrir wouldn't even let her out of the room, without his supervision.

Then another thought hit her. What if she tricked him; fooled him into thinking she was obedient. If she was good, he would reward her. She would ask to go out and when she found the perfect moment she would run. But how would she out run him? She would need a diversion. Then she remembered the full moon. She remembered reading an article in one of the Hogwarts books that werewolves became rowdy, on the day of the full moon, and were harder to control. If a brawl was to break out and it properly would, Fenrir would be distracted long enough, for her to make her move. The plan was almost perfect. The only problem as that it relied heavily on chance. If her chance to run, never came the plan would fail.

She would have to stay positive, if this was to work and she would have to start with Fenrir. She went and lay down on their "bed". It was as bad as she expected, when she had first seen the material. But to some extent it was comfortable.

She began plotting her thoughts. She would have to obey his every command, with no hesitation. She basically had to act like a complete slave, to his every need, even anything sexual. But maybe, she would initiate the sex. It would make her seem, very obedient, and Fenrir would conclude that she had learnt her lesson. Just do it, don't think, she continued o say to herself mentally. It would make the whole process easier if she didn't think about it. She only had the rest of today and some of tomorrow afternoon. She didn't want to do it at night; they would find her very quickly, when in their wolf form.

Her thighs were still very sore, her muscles tense. She massaged them, while she waited. Fenrir walked in and saw her.

"And what are you doing?" He asked as he shut the door behind him. Hermione had to say something, anything.

"Massaging myself" She replied, slyly. She knew how wrong that sounded, but also knew, he would be aroused by it.

"Really?" He asked, a little shocked, of her change, since this morning, even though his face did not show it. He walked over to her, his eyes never leaving her hands, as she purposely massaged up higher. He grinned as he moved down next to her.

"Would you like to help?" She asked, as she sat up. Don't think, just do, she kept saying in her head.

"And what has brought this on?" He asked her suspiciously, as she moved her hands and replaced them with his. Her hands were still on his, as she guided him.

"If you want me to stop, I will, I can do it myself" Hermione replied, as she noticed his raised eyebrow.

"Tension in the pack is high, I do not have time for your games" He told her. He was basically telling her, that if this is one of her plans, she should stop.

Hermione moved here hands and placed them on his chest, which still had blood remaining on it.

"I can relax you, if you like?" She asked, as she moved her head and, began kissing the side of his neck. Her tongue running over his skin slowly. He decided he would let her continue with her antics. Maybe she had learnt her place?

"Relax me" He replied, as Hermione laughed into his neck.

"Of course" She said obediently, as she pushed him down, so he was lying flat, beneath her. She continued sucking and biting his neck and ear, as she moved her hands to his torn pants. She undid them, rather quickly. He wasn't wearing any under garments, she then noticed, neither was she. She pulled his pants down, while she laid a trail of kisses and licks, down his hard stomach. Yes, he was getting aroused and soon, his erect cock was ready. She moved back up, and kissed him passionately, as her free hand went to relieve him. She grabbed his cock, and began, moving her hand up and down, pleasuring him. He moaned into her mouth, and then they broke their kiss to breathe in some oxygen. She continued to stroke his length, and then replaced her hand, with her mouth. She licked off, his pre-cum as she took him in. Her head began bobbing up and down, as he groaned. She was a good girl. She was getting faster and faster, and then slower and slower, teasing him.

Hermione was disgusted. She had never done this before, and it was **disgusting.** There was no other word for it. She didn't stop though, she couldn't. She was in too far now.

"Keep going" He growled as he felt himself, tense up, "Keep going"

Hermione had no intention of stopping. She would have to finish this. She used her hand, to rub and squeeze his balls, and that sent him, over the edge, his cum spilling into her mouth, with his final moan. Hermione swallowed, not breathing through her nose. She didn't want to taste it. Fenrir was panting, as Hermione wiped her face.

"Better?" She asked, as she straddled him, rubbing herself against him, the friction from her pants, making it even more pleasurable. He flipped her over, so that he was on top.

"Very, and what do you get from this?" He asked her wickedly.

"Nothing, is it not my duty to please you?" She replied. If she had asked for freedom, to be let outside, it would have confirmed his suspicions, of a plot against him.

"You have learnt well" He said, nipping at her ear. She giggled. For some reason that had tickled her. He continued, to lick and bite, caressing her. Then there was a knock at the door. Both of them sat up, the colour red, consuming Hermione's cheeks.

"Go away" Fenrir ordered.

"It is important Alpha" The reply was. He growled as he got up. He went to the door and opened it.

"Yes?" Fenrir said roughly.

"We found it" The male replied.

"Good, we go tonight" He said as he shut the door. Hermione stood up.

"Found what?" She asked curiously.

He turned to face her.

"None of your concern" He said as he walked over to her, "Now tell me, are you still sore?"

Hermione swallowed, and then smiled.

"Yes, but I'm sure a bath could fix it" Hermione replied. She wanted to stop now, but she was very afraid, he wouldn't stop so easily.

"Or me" He said as he kissed her again, and moved then moved back to the furry bed. He pulled down her jeans, rather quickly and spread her legs, her scent filling his nostrils. This was going too far. Hermione had to think fast.

"Did you hear that?" She asked as she sat up and closed her legs. Fenrir seemed agitated by this.

"Hear what?" He asked, as he went to open her legs again.

"No, the voices" Hermione said, as she stood up. Fenrir stood up with her.

"I can't hear anything, and trust me, my hearing is better than yours" He said.

Hermione didn't look convinced.

"You can't hear it? Maybe it's just me?" She said more to herself than to him. He sighed. She was paranoid now.

"Go have your bath, I will investigate" He said hesitantly. Hermione nodded and went to the bathroom.

That was close. She didn't want him, touching her _there._ Sure, the previous night he did, but that was not by her free will. She would stop, if she could. She drew some hot water and waited. Once the bath was filled, she took of her top, and seeing as she was already naked went in and tried to relax, trying to forget, the past events which had occurred. She was practically selling herself. And what if the plan didn't work? It would have all been for nothing.

Hermione just stared into the water. Be positive kept ringing through her thoughts. It will be over soon. She rested her head and closed her eyes. She felt relaxed and calm. She hadn't felt that way for the past couple of months. Ever since the war started, things were so tensed.

She was lucky to have come up with the idea of voices. She almost laughed aloud. He had fallen for it. Of course there were no voices. But she was convincing. Strange. Lying wasn't normally her talent. She shrugged. It didn't matter now anyway.

"There were no voices" He said casually, as he caught Hermione off guard. She jumped a little.

"Must have been in my head" Hermione replied seriously.

"Indeed" He said as he turned his back to her and began removing all the blood left on him, with a wet towel. Hermione stared at his back, looking at all his scars. He noticed her observing him.

"Battle scars, received from both your kind and mine" He said as he continued to wipe away the blood. He was unusually clean.

"I can understand the wizards, but your own kind?" She asked, a little curious.

" Yes, years of battles about territories, and packs, you're not ever born as an Alpha, you are trained to become one, and to do that you must fight" He said grimly.

"You fight your own pack?" She asked in disbelief.

"Of course" He stated, "Enough questions"

Hermione obeyed, she would not let her curiosity jeopardise her plan. She turned her head and rested.

"We have a raid tonight" He said, after a moment. He was testing her, seeing if she was truly obedient.

"A raid?" Hermione replied lazily, as if she didn't really care. But really she was listening with dire need.

"We think we have found a hideout for a few run away order members, Voldemort wants us to kill them on site" Fenrir said as he turned to Hermione flashing his teeth at her.

Hermione swallowed. Her face changing with worry and fear.

"Does that upset you mate?" He asked as he walked over to the bath, watching her carefully.

"In some ways" Hermione said, but then she regained her complexsure, "it means you won't be in bed tonight"

Fenrir laughed.

"Yes, but we can make up for it later" He said as he left the room. She had succumbed to him. She was his now, all his.

Hermione however sunk deeper into the water, as tears run down her face. Soon she was under completely just laying at the bottom. She came up and took a deep breath. Some of the order was still alive, but they were hiding. They were hiding while she was trapped here. They were cowering in a building while she had to suffer. She hated them. Anger was evident through her eyes. She felt betrayed. She felt lost. Was there any point in running? If she did escape what would happen? She would be hunted; she would be hiding like a coward. Is that how she really wanted to go out? As a coward? In actual fact, she was probably safer here, than anywhere else. Here she would be protected, out there she would be alone and vulnerable.

In a sick twist of fate Hermione Granger, had to choose, whether she wanted to live here with the world's most infamous werewolf or out there with the world's most infamous dark wizard.

* * *

**Hey people I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Just a quick question, someone is going to have to explain to me what a lemon is and by that I don't mean the vegetable/fruit. I don't get it? Is it good or bad? I know, I'm sad but I need to know!!!**

**Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming, also I won't be able to update for a few days, because I'm going on vacation for 3 days, so when I get back the next chapter will be up!!**

**Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione stepped out of the bath, and grabbed one of the nearby towels. Would Fenrir's raid be successful? What would happen if they were caught? Would Fenrir really kill them? Hermione shook her head. Of course he would. He wouldn't care. He would kill them slowly and come back covered in their blood, just to show Hermione how ruthless he was. She had only spent a day or two with him, but she knew what he was like. She walked out and almost jumped back. Another person was in here. A woman. She was wearing what looked like a potato sack.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, a little scared of the possible answer.

"Alpha, sent me, to befriend you" The woman said softly. Hermione held the towel closer to her chest.

"Really?" Hermione asked, not convinced. She had to keep her guard up.

"Yes, my name is Eve, and I have some clothing for you, the Alpha ordered some to be brought here" Eve said as she handed Hermione the clothes. Hermione took them slowly.

"Thanks" She said, "My name's Hermione"

Eve nodded.

"Get ready, today I will show you around" Eve said as Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not suppose to leave" Hermione said, remembering the threats that Fenrir had made against her.

"Alpha said, that you were to be rewarded, and this is it" Eve said as Hermione walked back into the bathroom and got dressed. Once again the clothing was simple and torn. Once she was ready she followed Eve out, and they began the tour. There wasn't really much to see, everything was so dull. A few chambers, here and there, were the captives or "food" were kept, they went through to the level above them, were most of the wolves slept, and then they went to the nursery.

"Nursery?" Hermione asked. It was hard to believe that children were here, in such a dark environment.

"Of course, we have cubs to raise, I, myself, don't have cubs yet, but soon" Eve said as they walked into the door less room. Hermione observed her surroundings. The children were asleep on the floor, and to the untrained eye they seemed to be normal human children. But Hermione knew otherwise. The children were born human, and on their first full moon, they would transform into their wolf selves. Eve motioned for Hermione to be silent and Hermione nodded. The children were so peaceful; they had not a care in the world. Eve sat on the floor, and Hermione did the same.

"They will be getting up soon, then the fun begins" Eve said as Hermione looked at a few of the individual children.

"There so, peaceful" Hermione muttered.

"Yes, they are safe in the pack, with their family, they become quite agitated though when an intruder arrives" Eve said softly.

"Safe? A funny word when you describe the pack" Hermione said, quietly.

Eve laughed.

"The pack is the safest place to be, once you become a member, everyone looks after one another, and help. It is what we do, without it, the pack would die out" Eve said, enforcing each word.

Hermione thought. Eve's words had taken some effect.

"Eve, tell me about the pack" Hermione asked.

"What would you like to know?" Eve asked, as Hermione smiled.

"Everything" Hermione replied.

So Eve began telling Hermione about the pack. She explained the ranking system, with slaves being last, new comers/strays, children, normal pack members, scouts and hunters, guards and then the Alpha. Everything the Alpha ordered had to be done. His word was law, life and death rested in his hands. He would lead the pack and never abandon them. It was his duty. Then she spoke about a women's job and life in the pack.

She said that mostly women had to stay and look after the children, or go gather the soft materials to make life for them much easier. She then told Hermione, that when a woman becomes pregnant she can no longer transform into her wolf form, even when the full moon is about them. It is an unexplained way of life that the pack accepted. This is why the children are born in their human forms; it made sense seeing as the mothers were human during the process.

Then Eve told her about the full moon.

"The days leading up to the full moon are always the best" Eve said, happily.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Why? Because the males get all, sex driven, it makes a women's life very pleasurable" Eve said. Hermione was shocked, the way she had said it, was so, was so blunt.

Hermione was satisfied, however with Eve's responses.

"It's very organized" Hermione complemented.

"We have to be" Eve replied and the two laughed, as the children began to stir. They began waking up, one at a time, smiles on their faces. Hermione watched them, as they slowly moved towards Eve. They were very conscious of this new comer.

"Children, this is Hermione, she is our mistress" Eve said, as Hermione cringed.

"Mistress?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, you are the Alpha's mate and therefore also our leader" Eve said as one of the braver children, stepped forward, getting closer to Hermione. He slowly reached out and touched her arm.

"Hello" Hermione said softly, she didn't want to scare him.

"This is Max, he is 5" Eve said, as Max sat next to Hermione.

Soon Eve had introduced her, to all the children, and they seemed to have befriended Hermione quickly. Sarah, one of the older children, was playing with Hermione's long, curly hair, as others asked her different questions. Hermione happily answered, one girl even asking Hermione to braid her hair. Hermione complied as they spoke. Eve stood up as, the children played with Hermione.

"I will return, shortly" Eve said, as she left.

Hermione tried to stop her, but it was too late, Eve had gone. Hermione was worried. Should she really be here alone? However, her worries disappeared, when the children began getting more excited. They each told her different things about them, each one more than willing to boast. Time went by very quickly, and soon, the skies were getting darker. Eve still hadn't returned and Hermione was worried.

"I see you've met the young ones" An all too familiar voice spoke.

Hermione jumped up, and turned to face Fenrir.

"Yes, we played" Max said, speaking up to his Alpha.

"Really? Well, I must be taking her now, come mate" Fenrir said, not really caring about the children's disappointment. Hermione waved goodbye to the children and followed Fenrir.

"I thought you would be at the raid" Hermione said, as he ignored her. They went back to their room, and Hermione noticed something different. He was bleeding. His back, had blood sliding down it. He closed the door behind him, anger written all over his face.

"The raid failed, no one was there, Voldemort, wasn't too happy with that" He said, as he took in a deep breath.

"Let me help you" Hermione asked, she didn't like seeing people hurt, no matter who they were.

"No, it will heal on its own" Fenrir said as he paced the room, Hermione following him with his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, stepping closer.

"Be quiet" He whispered to her harshly. Hermione raised an eyebrow, but did not speak. After a few minutes of silence, Hermione spoke, once again.

"Thank you, for letting me out" She said, as his head turned to face her. He smirked.

"I reward those who do well" He said as he approached her.

"The children were lovely, and Eve was a big help" Hermione said.

"How so?" He asked her.

"She explained to me abit about the pack and your way of life" Hermione said confidently.

"Yes, I supposed, she would have" He said, as Hermione noticed, drops of blood on the floor.

"Please, I'm not a blood person" Hermione begged. She hated the sight of blood, even her own, "Just let me clean it up"

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"If, it keeps you quiet" He said, as Hermione, went to grab, a wet towel. Fenrir went and layed down on his stomach. Hermione returned shortly afterwards and sat beside him. She began to lightly tap, his wounds, trying to soak the blood. After about 10 minutes of cleaning his back, Hermione was done. The wounds, had stopped bleeding, and as a result the towel was soaked in blood.

"Done" Hermione said, attentively, as she got up and put the towel, on the floor in the bathroom. She came back and saw that he hadn't moved.

"Fenrir?" She asked as she stepped closer. Was he asleep? She looked closer, and realised he was snoring slightly. He had fallen asleep. Hermione lay down next to him and stared at his face. So calm and relaxed. Sleep made everyone look that way though, no matter how evil they were.

It was getting colder, as it had last night and Hermione found herself, moving in close to Fenrir, to attract his body heat. She found herself dozing off, and soon, she had fallen asleep.

_Hermione found herself walking through the cave on her own. She was heading to the nursery to play with the children. She was almost there. She could hear weeping as she got closer though. Who was crying? She walked into the nursery and found Eve crying._

"_Eve, what's wrong?" Hermione asked._

"_He killed them" She sobbed as she kept repeating those words over and over._

"_Who?" Hermione said, shaking Eve._

"_The Alpha, he killed the children" She screamed, as Hermione jumped up and shook her head. No no no. She turned and ran back to their room she had never run so fast in her life. She got there quickly and pushed the door open. Blood was everywhere as little limbs were scattered across the floor. She turned her head and saw Fenrir, covered in their blood. _

"_You killed them" Hermione cried as he licked his lips._

"_You disobeyed me, I told you they would die, and it's your fault girl, you made me do this" He shouted._

"_No, no" Hermione shouted_

"No!" Hermione shouted as she jumped out of bed, hitting Fenrir is this process, causing him to wake.

"What?" He asked. Hermione shook her head, as she tried to control her shakiness, "What is it, come back to bed" He growled, he didn't like to be woken.

"No, I can't" Hermione said, her voice breaking, mid sentence. She turned and ran to the door.

"Hermione" He said angrily as he got up and followed her.

Hermione ran to the nursery, with Fenrir right behind her. She ran in and counted the sleeping children.

"What are you doing?" He sneered as he grabbed her, hand forcibly.

"There all here" Hermione whispered.

"What are you going on about?" He said, as he pulled her out of the nursery.

"You didn't do anything" Hermione muttered as she caught her breathe.

"It was a dream you stupid girl" He said, as he dragged her back to their room.

"It was so real" Hermione said, more to herself than him.

"Do not leave the room like that again" He said as he shut the door and locked it.

"I won't be able to sleep" Hermione said as she sat down.

"Try" He said as he lay down next to her.

"I need to do something" Hermione said as she got up.

"Do something?" He asked her, mockingly.

"To keep my mind off things, please, let's do something?" Hermione begged.

Fenrir groaned.

"You like seeing me miserable don't you?" Hermione sneered, as Fenrir got up.

"Come, we will go for a walk" The tired Fenrir said, he didn't want to have to, put up with her moping all night.

He began leading her out, from an easy access tunnel, which only he used. It lead them right outside, in a private clearing. Hermione walked around, and looked up at the night sky.

"It's beautiful out here" Hermione exclaimed as Fenrir got comfortable near a tree. She sat near him and just looked around. She looked at him and found that he had fallen asleep, yet again. Hermione held back a laugh, and then a realisation hit her. He was asleep. They were outside. Alone. Hermione stood up quietly and looked around once again. If she ran no one would know until morning. She looked at the sleeping Fenrir and back at the clearing

This would be the only chance she would get, to leave.

Would she take it?

* * *

**Hey guys! I know I said I wouldn't update for a few days, but I just couldn't help myself, so I brought my laptop with me, it's a good thing I did, because it's raining cats and dogs here!**

**Enjoy!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

"What are you doing? The sleeping Fenrir asked her, his eyes still closed.

"You're awake?" Hermione asked, breaking her gaze from the clearing.

"My eyes are closed, but that doesn't mean I'm asleep" Fenrir said, he however still had his eyes closed.

"I had a plan" Hermione said in a low tone.

"I know" Fenrir said, as he opened his eyes.

Hermione scrunched up her face.

"You knew?" She said, almost shouting.

He laughed.

"Did you really think, I thought you had succumbed, so easily, though I must say, at the beginning you almost had me fooled" Fenrir said, with his wicked grin.

"You're a pig" Hermione said. He had known all this time, and he let her continue on? Everything she had done was a waste.

"In actual fact, I'm a –"She cut him off.

"Shut up" Hermione growled, and he laughed even harder, "You knew this whole, time and you didn't say anything?"

He stood up and moved closer to her.

"Your here now, outside and in the open, so here's your chance, run, I'll give you a head start" He spat, not breaking any eye contact with her.

"I can't" Hermione said softly. She didn't know what to do.

"Do you want me to give you a map?" He said sarcastically, "Run"

"No" Hermione, more loudly than before.

"No?"

"No" Hermione confirmed.

"And why is that?" He asked her. He was playing with her, and Hermione knew it. This was all just a game to him. Was he honestly that bored and sadistic?

"Because I'm much safer here, than I am out there" Hermione stated, as he moved a few strands of hair from her face.

"Is that so? And how do you know that you're safe here?" He asked her.

"You wouldn't hurt me" Hermione said boldly, almost cockily.

HE laughed.

"And how do you know, that I wouldn't?" He asked her tauntingly.

Hermione didn't reply. Instead she yawned, she was tired.

"Your chance it gone" He reminded her.

"I made that choice" Hermione said, as he led her back to their room.

They walked back in, and Hermione went back and lay down, on her side of their "bed". He did the same, but instead he knelt.

"What?" Hermione asked him, as she struggled to keep awake.

"Your clothes are still on" He said mischievously.

"So are yours" Hermione retorted. He grabbed her chin softly, and forced her to look at him.

"I have my rules and you will obey" He said venomously. Hermione groaned in defeat. She sat up and removed her clothing, just as he did his. Once she was done, she laid back down. He however was not satisfied, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep, just like you should" Hermione replied, facing away from him. She was on her side.

"You've waken me, so sleeping now, isn't my concern" Fenrir told her.

Hermione turned and faced him.

"Please, just sleep" Hermione asked him. She wanted to sleep. Sleep was good.

He moved in closer to her, and kissed her on her forehead. Maybe tonight, he would let her sleep. He moved her closer to him, and wrapped his arms, around her small, petite waist.

"I'm going to turn you" He said, as his free hand, played with her hair. He loved her hair. It was so natural and wild.

"I know" Hermione said, still unsure.

"No, I'm going to do it now" He said, causing Hermione to lift her head and stare at him with disbelief.

"Now?" She asked, a little scared.

"Yes" He said thoughtfully, "It will save me some time"

"No, I don't want to" Hermione said, "Please"

"We have been through this before girl, it will be done, and it will be done now" He said angrily. Had she not learnt her lesson?

"You're going to hurt me" Hermione said as her face began to pale.

"No, you won't even feel my venom" He said, softly. She was terrified. "You have my word"

Her lip was trembling from fright. He towered over her, and gently placed her back down. He got on top of her and reassured her.

"Relax" He whispered and he lowered his head to her neck, his teeth, changing to their wolf form, as he dug them into her.

Hermione tensed, but did not feel any pain. Yes it was slightly uncomfortable, but there really was no pain. He was right.

He moved his head away and kissed her, nibbling on her bottom lip. She allowed him access, by opening her mouth; he took full advantage of that. He kissed her hard and passionately. Oh how he loved her taste. He broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Any pain?" He asked, as he analysed her neck. A bite mark was noticeable, but it would have healed by the morning.

"No" Hermione replied. She was a wolf now. She was now, completely his mate. It was permanent now.

He kissed her neck. He wasn't so intent on sleeping now.

"Eve told me, you'd all be sex driven" Hermione stated, as she let her hands roam around his short hair. His hands moved down, her waist and stayed there, as he moved his face and laid kisses along her collar bone, and then her breast. He took one of her nipples in and began to suck on it, like a child. She moaned in delight as he moved his hand which rested on her waist, down lower. He rubbed her awaiting clit, as she moaned louder. He moved his head back up to her neck.

"I know how to pleasure my women" He whispered into her ear. Hermione smiled. For some reason, she wasn't disgusted at the thought of him touching her, in actual fact, she rather enjoyed it. But it all came to an end, when howling from above them could be heard. Both of them sat up quickly.

"Something's wrong" He said as he stood up. Then something Hermione had never seen happened. He began morphing into his wolf form. He grew much taller, and bigger, his grey, fur beginning to show. Hermione didn't know what to do. She sat still and watched him. When he had completed his morph, he dropped down on all fours. He looked at her, saliva dripping down his teeth, and onto the floor. And then he was gone. He ran out, to his pack, leaving Hermione alone. She got up and shut the door. She felt safer with it closed.

What was wrong? Hermione began to think. Was there an intruder, or an attack? What was happening? Hermione lay down as thoughts rushed through her head.

* * *

Hermione woke up. She must have fallen asleep shortly after he left. She rubbed her eyes and turned around. Fenrir wasn't there. Hermione sat up and looked around.

"Fenrir?" She asked, but received no reply. Had he been gone all night? Hermione stood up and stretched. She grabbed some clothing, and put it on. What had happened last night? Was anyone hurt? Hermione put her hand to her neck, expecting to feel a bite mark, but nothing. She shrugged. What was she meant to do? After thinking, she came to a conclusion. She would go to the nursery. She knew she wasn't allowed out, but maybe things had changed. He only kept her in the room, so she wouldn't run, but now since she had no intention of leaving things would change. Maybe he would let her out.

She left the room, and went to the nursery. Tonight would be the full moon, and these children would become little wolves. Hermione visioned it in her head. She laughed to herself. Very cute she thought. She continued to walk, noticing that it was unusually quiet. She didn't dwell on it though; her only goal was to get to the nursery. The walk felt, longer than usual, but then again Hermione was walking, quite slowly. She was in no rush today.

She only had a few more metres to go, when she heard, the children. She smiled as she turned into the nursery. They children turned and saw her, all of them full of excitement.

"Hello" Hermione said, as they ran to her, all wanting to tell her something, new.

"There were intruders yesterday" An excited Max said, making Hermione raise an eyebrow.

"Intruders?" Hermione asked as the other children confirmed it.

"Alpha was very angry, he was, told my daddy, to go and hunt them, and their daddy's went too" Max said as the others nodded, "It was very fun"

Hermione took it all in.

"Do you know who it was, by any chance?" Hermione asked, the children.

They shook their heads, and then went back to playing. Hermione was slightly disappointed. Who was it? The remaining Order members or Death eaters? She was curious. Who would invade a pack of wolves on the eve of the full moon, it was full madness. She watched the children play, for a while longer, mesmerized by their every move. She hadn't been there long, but she reasoned, it would be safer to go back to her room. She said her goodbye's to the children, and in return she received, whines and pleas, for her to stay.

"I'll come again later, I promise" Hermione said, as smiles crept back onto their faces. She loved seeing them smile, it was so warming. She turned to leave, and headed out the door. Fenrir had just walked past, his back to her. Had he noticed her? Hermione stepped back into the room.

"Follow" She heard him shout. Hermione took a deep breath. He had noticed her. She stepped out and followed, in silence. Was he angry? Hermione didn't really want a punishment.

"I didn't-"Hermione started but he didn't let he finish, instead they kept walking, but not to their room. They were going somewhere new.

"I'm sure you learnt about the intruders" He said, as they continued on forwards.

"In the slightest of detail" Hermione replied.

"Yes, well, I have a surprise" He said sourly, making Hermione cringe, "You're going to learn what we do to intruders"

"Is this because I left the room? I only went to the nursery, I don't want to see you torture them" Hermione said, pleading her case.

"I don't care, that you left, I knew where you were, it does not change the fact, however that you will be a spectator today, we will eat after" Fenrir said as they walked into a dark room.

Even though it was extremely dark, Hermione could see perfectly. It must be the wolf in me Hermione thought as she followed Fenrir. He motioned for her to sit, as she looked at her surroundings. It was like an underground arena. Lights were lit and the arena seemed bigger. Then Hermione looked into the arena, and almost screamed.

She knew who they were. She knew them all.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, looking at Fenrir with horror, evident on her face.

"Do you know them?" He asked casually.

"No" Hermione denied.

"Good" He said as he raised his hands. Wolves emerged and began circling the group.

"No I lied, I know them" Hermione said franticly, as she grabbed Fenrir's arm.

"Is that so?" He asked her, as he motioned for the wolves to stop.

Hermione nodded, as she looked at the people. They couldn't see her; it was probably for the best. Hermione didn't think they would understand her situation.

"You're going to tell me all you know about them and how they relate within the Order" Fenrir said, as he watched his witch looking at the people. Hermione didn't respond straight away. She kept her eyes firmly on them, hoping they would give her a sign.

"Well?" He asked impatiently. He was getting frustrated with her. Hermione looked harder and noticed something different. The male in the middle was holding something. It was glistening in the little light, that there was.

It was a sign. The sign she had been waiting for.

"You're going to have to interrogate them, one by one, to get your answers, they probably changed the system after battle" Hermione told Fenrir. She had to buy some time. They were here to save her, but Hermione mentally shook her head. They were here to save Hermione the witch, not Hermione the werewolf.

Fenrir stood, and the wolves left.

"Take them to separate cells" Fenrir ordered, as men entered and took them one by one. Hermione assumed that they were the guards. He turned and faced her, "We have a lot to do, before tonight"

"Are you going to kill them?" Hermione asked, ignoring his last statement. She faced him, as the last person was taken in.

"Yes" He said as he pulled her up and led her out.

"I won't let you do that" Hermione said. He stopped.

"And how are you going to do that?"

* * *

**Here we go! Enjoy, sorry if it's a bit plain, but it will get better! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers I appreciate your support!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione clenched her fists, and then a locket appeared within it. She threw it across the room. It hit the wall with a thud, as smoke erupted from it.

"What are you doing?" Fenrir shouted, as he tried to grab Hermione.

"Leaving" Hermione stated, and with a pop, she was gone. The smoke cleared from the room, and Fenrir looked around.

Hermione was gone. He looked around franticly. What had happened? Then he heard running from beneath him.

"Master, they are gone!" One of the guards exclaimed. Fenrir felt like he was going to explode, from all the anger which was now consuming him.

"Find them all and kill them" Fenrir shouted, at his guards. They began howling, and running to the others, Fenrir following close behind them.

They arrived to the waiting wolves.

"I want everyplace searched, I want them all killed, and bring Hermione to me" He roared as the wolves began their hunt.

The girl would pay, for her disobedience. The intruders had set everything up, this was their plan, and he had fallen for it. No matter, he would hurt them all, and make them beg for death, and as for the girl, she would suffer the most, before he killed her. He then, set off for the hunt. Soon the full moon would have risen and all the wolves would be at their most dangerous points. It was almost perfect.

Hermione appeared, in a small wooden room, with no furniture. She wasn't sure, where she was, but she knew she didn't have long, before she was found. She began looking around, calling out the names of her friends.

"Ginny? Fred? Neville? Luna?" Hermione called, as she continued her search.

"Hermione? Where all down here" She heard Ginny call. Hermione sighed with relief. She soon, found them, all giving her hugs.

"We thought you were dead" Neville said, as he hugged her.

"What happened?" Hermione said, as they all froze, none of them sure of how to tell her.

"Well, Harry, well, he disappeared" Fred said, as they others turned away.

"Disappeared?" Hermione repeated.

"No one knows where he went" Luna confirmed.

"How? What? Gone" Hermione said. They were the only words that escaped her lips.

"Were the only ones left, everyone's gone" Ginny said strongly. She refused to cry.

Hermione was in shock. They were the only ones left.

"It's up to us to stop them now" Neville said. The others nodded, but Hermione shook her head.

"I've been bitten" Hermione whispered, the others, stepped back.

"What?" Ginny said.

"He bit me" Hermione said through her teeth, "And guess what tonight is"

"The full moon" They all said in unison.

"Well, maybe it won't work, sometimes, it takes a few bites" Luna said comfortingly. But Hermione shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure it worked the first time" Hermione told them.

"Look, we will sort this out, but first we need to put wards up" Fred said as he pulled out his wand and began. Neville helped him.

"My father taught me, how to put a smell charm up, it will prevent your scent from being tracked" Luna said, as she pulled up her wand. Hermione beamed.

"Really? That will but us a lot of time" Hermione stated," Any food?"

Ginny showed her the way, and Hermione made a sandwich. How long would it be until they were caught? What was going to happen to her, tonight? So many questions were running through her mind, as she watched everyone, pace wards and charms.

"Guy's, I haven't got a wand" Hermione said. Fenrir had taken it from her, the night of the Hogwarts attack.

"I don't think we will be able to get another one, the streets are patrolled by death eaters, and lots of them" Neville stated, as Hermione frowned. She missed her wand.

"Ok, that's fine; do we have any books here on werewolves?" Hermione asked, knowing that there was a slim chance of success.

"Sorry Herms" Fred said, with an apologetic look on his face.

Hermione cursed. She had to think. She needed books; she needed to learn about what was to become of her. She paced the room, gathering her thoughts, but with no avail. She was going into this blind. She didn't know what was going to happen, then her stomach, began getting sore. She felt sick, and nauseous. She took in deep breathes and counted to ten. The pain didn't go, but at least she didn't feel the need to vomit. She then gathered the group; she had to speak to them. She had to know what was going on.

" You guys are going to have to charm, one of the rooms to make sure I don't get out, and your also going to have to silence it, in case I get heard Ok?" Hermione instructed, "Then after tonight, we have to leave, we can't stay in one spot for too long"

The others agreed, and began thinking of where they were going to go.

"Mountains?" Neville suggested.

"Too cold" They all said.

"What about the green hills, the animals there will shelter us" Luna said, with a day dream look on her face.

"Unrealistic" They all said.

"Muggle England?" Ginny pitched in.

"Unsafe"

"Underground?" Fred sad, putting his two cents in.

"That's not bad actually" Hermione stated, "But where underground?"

They all began thinking. Under the house, was a long system of tunnels and sewers, and Hermione knew, they could use them. But how? They would need a lot of supplies, and had to make sure, they were in deep enough, so they wouldn't get caught. It was also risky. If they got lost, it would be nearly impossible, to find the way out, and with the little light there was, it would be very difficult.

But none the less, they began drawing plans, and gathering supplies. They would use the tunnel under the basement. They would all leave, straight after Hermione became human again, that is, if she really had been venomated, which the others believed to be the case. They didn't think she would turn into a wolf, and after their reassurances, Hermione had some hope, that just maybe she would stay human.

Nightfall was slowly creeping upon them, like a spider to its prey. It was unsuspecting. Hermione placed herself into a room, as the others began casting their wards and silencing charms.

Hermione sat inside, and waited. She could hear, everything outside, but they couldn't hear her. She almost jumped out of her skin, when she heard wolves howling. They were close. But Hermione knew the charms would prevent them from finding her, if they held up long enough. Hermione looked out the window. The moon was almost up. She closed it, to make sure no one sure her, and waited. And waited. And waited some more.

She looked around, puzzled. She slowly crawled to the window, and peaked out. The full, moon was directly above her and yet, she hadn't changed. She smiled. She hadn't been turned. She was about to shout out, with joy, but stopped. It was impossible. He had bitten her, and even confirmed her new identity as a wolf, so what had happened.

She began thinking back, about everything she had learnt. She then thought about what Eve had said. Something more sinister was upon her. She knew why she hadn't turned. If Eve was right, that meant she....

Ginny, Fred, Luna and Neville, were outside waiting. They removed the silencing charm.

"Hermione?" Ginny called out.

"I'm not a wolf" She replied. Everyone sighed with relief as they unlocked the door.

"See, nothing to worry about" Fred said as they headed back down.

Yeah Hermione thought. She wasn't going to tell them.

"I'm going to need one of your wands" Hermione said. They all stopped and looked at her.

"Why?" Neville inquired.

"I can't stay, I have to leave and it has to be done now" Hermione said, "So I need a wand"

"No, you're not leaving" Luna said, hastily.

"If you're not going to give me a wand, I'll go without it" Hermione threatened as she walked past them. She grabbed a bag, and filled it up with what she needed, and then she headed to the door.

"Here" Ginny said hesitantly as she gave Hermione her wand.

"Thanks Gin" Hermione said as she gave her red haired friend a hug, "Cya round"

Hermione walked out the backdoor, unsure of what was to become of her. All she knew was that she....

* * *

**Hey sorry it's a bit short, I've been really busy, so I hope you like it.**

**I do have a question though.**

**Who remembers what Eve told Hermione? It will help you uncover the secret! Mwhahahaha**


	8. Chapter 8

The moon was fading away as light began to spread across the wizarding world. Hermione was very cautious as she walked around, looking for any place to go. She was also looking for any wolves, whop might happen to give her location away. She was on high alert. Every sound made was being analysed, every movement was being traced. She couldn't afford to let her guard down. It was beginning to get busier on the streets as wizards and witches went on about, their daily business. This would give Hermione more protection. She continued to make her way through, when she saw an inn. If Hermione was able to rent a room, she would be able to protect herself and her unborn child. It would also allow her to do more research.

She went in, and headed for the counter.

"I'd like to rent a room" Hermione stated, as the woman turned to face her.

"Of course, for how long?" She asked.

"Well until I feel like leaving" Hermione said with a smile. The woman nodded as she wrote thing s down. She then explained the rules for the room and gave her a key.

Hermione headed up to her room. She would be safe soon. Nothing would be able to hurt her. She was about to enter her room, when an owl flew past, and dropped a paper. Hermione bent down and picked it up. She looked on the first page, as she locked the door behind her.

"_Wolves have been spotted in the surrounding areas, and there have been 11 attacks, 6 of them fatal. We advise all residents to stay inside, unless going to work. The wolves are dangerous and must not be approached. Authorities are still trying to find out which pack is involved, but some believe it to be Fenrir Greyback's pack, as most victims have been children"_

Hermione put the paper down. She had to be on high alert. These people were dying because of her, and she wasn't about to let their deaths be for nothing. Hermione was even more, motivated now, not to get caught.

She began casting her spells and wards and soon started to create potions. Everything would be going to plan. After she was satisfied with her results, she went down to the lady and ordered some books, which were to be brought directly to her room.

All she had to do now was wait. She sat on the uncomfortable couch, and placed a hand on her still flat stomach. There was baby in there. She would be a mum soon. But Hermione was also very worried. The child would be born with the venom, with the same blood that ran through Fenrir's veins. Hermione shuddered. She would protect her child, no matter what.

Soon her books arrived, and Hermione didn't hesitate in reading them all. She found out, very interesting things.

For example, the pregnancy would only last five months, it was possible that the child would not be venomated; whilst pregnant the scent of the female is doubled...

Five months from now, Hermione would be a mum. Five months wasn't long. The other thing that bothered her was the scent, being doubled. She would have to place charms up, to give her double the protection. After reading all she could, Hermione went back and re read the paper.

She got to the last page, when something caught her attention.

_Alchemists believe they have found the cure, to remove the werewolves' venom from a victim. After months of testing, the results have been very well, with 90% of users returning to their normal human state. _

Hermione kept reading, whilst hope filled her eyes. She could be cured. She could go back to normal, and live a perfect life. Hermione didn't know what to do. Should she jump with joy? But even if she had the cure Fenrir would still find her, and would most likely turn her again, or even kill her. And how would it affect her baby? Would it be harmful?

How would Fenrir act? Would he kill the child? Would he take it from Hermione?

So many questions were going through her mind.

Hermione decided that after the baby was born, she would get the cure, and if the child was infected than, she would give the cure to it. She wanted a normal life, and that didn't involve being a wolf.

* * *

The pack was returning back to their cave, after a night of searching. They were all exhausted. The "turning" process, took a lot of energy from the person. They all arrived as their mates greeted them. Fenrir however went back to his quarters to think.

Why had he not found her? When she was in her wolf form, he should have been able to track her easily, and yet he hadn't. There was no trace of her. How did she manage to get away? She was very elusive. But he would find her. He would not stop. She was rightfully his, and he would receive her.

However, he was still thinking about her transformation. If she had turned, then he would have felt it, and yet nothing. The full moon at the time was above them, and yet he felt nothing. He was deep in thought, when a guard knocked on his door.

"Master, we found one of the intruders, they are in a holding cell" The guard said, and Fenrir smiled.

"Good, take me" He said as the guard led the way. They soon arrived and Fenrir dismissed him.

There in the corner of the cell, was a girl, with red hair.

"The Weasley girl, how nice of you to join me" Fenrir said as he approached her. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a vial, "I always carry it with me"

Ginny looked up at him, with her brave eyes.

"Drink it, or I will force you" Fenrir said, his voice very intimidating. Ginny after a second took the vial and drank it. It tasted like water.

"Tell, me where the others went" Fenrir said.

"I don't know" Ginny replied.

"Where did Hermione Go?"

"She left in the morning, she didn't tell us anything" Ginny said, the truth potion was working.

"What happened at the full moon?

"She locked herself into a room, but nothing happened, she didn't turn" Ginny said.

Fenrir stopped. She hadn't turned. Why hadn't she...? He smiled. The witch was pregnant. This would be very interesting. He turned around and left Ginny. The search would continue until she was found. No one would rest. Fenrir knew it would be easier to track her, if he tracked his own blood. He would track the child, within her womb. Its scent would be much stronger than hers.

He would find her, by the end of tonight.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay I am having writer's block. I don't know how I'm going to end the story, so it's hard to write the upcoming events. Grrrr. I have afew ideas, but I'm still not sure. That being said, there are only three maybe 4 chapters to go, so the story will be ending soon**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed I love you guys (not in a sexual way) ******


	9. Chapter 9

He decided he would go alone. He did not want his pack, searching for the girl, she was his priority. He would go as soon as possible and be back by tonight. He would not fail this time. He cut himself, drawing blood. He smelt it, taking in deep breathes, absorbing his scent. The child would have his scent, and he would track it. He knew Hermione would have put wards up to protect her, but he also knew she would have left the child, unintentionally unprotected. He would use this, to find her. Once he had his scent, he began tracking. He went back to where they found the red head, as he called her. Hermione wouldn't have gone far. He was walking around slowly, watching people coming to and fro, unaware of his true nature. He began sniffing the air, ever so slightly. He was waiting for any sign that she was there. Any smell.

And then, he got a sniff of it. The scent was so strong, that if it had a colour, it would be black. He followed the scent, knowing full well, that it was the child's. It lead him to an inn, which looked almost half a century years old. He could feel the presence of her wards; he had to do this carefully. He didn't want to scare her into running. He didn't feel like a chase today. He stepped back. He would have to wait for her to come out. Yes, he would make her come to him, and what a better way to do this, than through their child.

Fenrir knew a lot more, about the child, and the power it possessed, than Hermione. He could make the child want to be near him, and as a response, Hermione would want to be near him. He could do all sorts of things. He went into a store directly across from the inn and sat on one of the benches. He closed his eyes, and began concentrating.

* * *

Hermione was lying on her couch, when she felt a sudden want. She didn't know what it was, but she sat up. Was she hungry? She got up and got a piece of fruit. She was going to take a bite when she lost her appetite. She shrugged. She was going back to the couch, when she felt it again, this time stronger. She looked around. Nothing. What did she want? She closed her eyes, as pictures ran through her head, voices even.

_Fenrir_.

No. She did not want him; she wanted to be away from him. Away from his warm body, his calm, yet fierce voice, his authority...

"No, no, no, what are you thinking Hermione?" She asked herself. What was she thinking? She didn't want him. She sat down, and cupped her face with her hands. Her breathing was getting faster. She had butterflies in her stomach. She lay down, clutching her stomach. It was almost becoming unbearable. She didn't want him. She didn't want him. She didn't want him. Was something wrong with her? She got up and began pacing the room. What was she going to do? She needed him, for some unknown reason. An urge, a need, want. She knew he was close, she could feel him. Why was this happening? Was it the baby doing this?

She pulled her want out, from her jeans. She clutched it, so hard her fists were going white. She bit her bottom lip. She felt like she was on a high. She never wanted to come back down. She lifted her wand, and one by one, removed the wards. He would come to her. No. She would go to him. She put her wand back into her jeans and headed out. She had to see him, and she led herself to him. She felt a pull almost, leading her to him.

And she found him, waiting for her. He was standing, his eyes piercing through her, like always. He gave her his devilish smile as she approached him. She had to be near him.

"Good girl" He said, as he gripped her arm tightly. He knew was she was experiencing and like before he used it to his advantage. He pulled her towards him, and grabbed her chin, using his thumb and index finger. Her scent was flooding his nostrils once again, creating a sense of fulfilment. Hermione's heart was beating, so fast; she thought she was going to die of a heart attack. He lifted her face, making her look at him, with her hypnotised eyes.

"I have the perfect punishment for you" He said as he moved his hands and placed it on her stomach, "It will do just fine"

And then everything disappeared.

Hermione's eyes, slowly opened as, they adjusted to the dark room. What had happened? Why was she here? She couldn't remember anything, except when she was in the inn. She was sitting on the couch, and then nothing. What had happened?

She sat up slowly and felt, any of the items around her. Fur. She was sitting on what felt like fur. The floor around it was hard. She looked down at her stomach. It seemed bigger. She supposed it would have changed, considering it only takes 5 months, before the pregnancy would be at full term. She stood up slowly, and tried walking around. She found a door. She tried looking for the handle but stopped.

"I wouldn't if I were you" She heard a familiar voice say, from across the room. Hermione froze. No. She closed her eyes, and prayed, in hope for her to wake up from this nightmare. But it was in vain. This wasn't a dream. It was reality.

"Welcome home" He said to her, mocking her, as he made his way to her.

"How did you find me?" Hermione asked, keeping her voice as firm as possible.

"I didn't find you, girl, I found the child, yes, its scent was much easier to track" Fenrir said. Hermione could feel him next to her.

"What child?" Hermione said. Did he know? How did he find out? " You must be mistaken"

He slapped her. She stumbled slightly, using the door as a support mechanism.

"Don't lie to me" He shouted. She had never seen him this angry before. She was frightened.

Hermione didn't respond.

"Did you think, I wouldn't find you? Did you think I wouldn't find out? You silly girl, I know everything, more than you, so don't take me for a fool" He sneered, at her. He was pacing around her.

"I knew you'd find me eventually, I thought it would be a lot later in fact. I thought I would have had the cure by the time you found me" Hermione replied.

"The cure? I would have bitten you again and again and again, if you had the cure. I wouldn't grant you that freedom" Fenrir snapped, "And speaking of freedom, you punishment, is now in effect"

"My punishment?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, you are not to leave the room at all, for the next 5 months" He told her sternly.

"OK" Hermione stated. Was that it? She had gotten off easily.

"That's not all, when the child is born; it will be taken, and raised my way, in the nursery. You will have no say in the matter and you will not be able to see him, unless I say" He said, as he stopped in front of her.

"What? No, you're NOT taking my baby away from me" Hermione snapped back. She wouldn't let him do it.

"You have no choice in the mater" He told her.

Hermione couldn't say anything. But then she realised something.

"You said "him", how do you know, it's a boy?" Hermione asked.

"His scent" Fenrir said simply.

Hermione smiled. A boy. She was having a boy.

"Fenrir please, give me anything else, you have to let me see him" Hermione begged softly.

"No" He said as he turned and headed to the bathroom.

"You can't do this! He's my child, you have no right!" Hermione shouted.

"He's my child too, and you tried to take that from me, when you ran, you had no right to do that, so I guess were even" He shouted. He had never seen her so aggressive.

She was silent, with defeat. He was right. She had never seen him so defensive, before. Was he genuinely upset that she left? She watched him disappear into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Odd. He normally left it open.

Had she upset him? Couldn't he just accept that she didn't want to be here? Why was it so hard for him? Why was it so hard for her? She didn't really want to be here did she? Hermione sat down, against the door. In all honesty, a part of her wanted him to find her, and the other part, telling her to run and avoid him. She was confused. She didn't know what to do. Why was she feeling this way? Why did she want to be here? Why didn't she want to run and hide? Why didn't she want the cure anymore? She groaned, with frustration. What did she want? She knew that at this moment she wanted to be at peace, and not fighting. She got up and walked over to the bathroom door.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione said, through the wooden door. She heard him snort, "I am trying to be nice ok? Don't snort at me Fenrir"

"Go rest, I don't have time for your antics" He told her.

"Antics? You're unbelievable you know that right?"She told him as she walked over to the spot, where they slept. She lay down, and placed her hands on her stomach. Her stomach felt like, little ants were crawling over it, giving her a tickling sensation. At the rate she was going, by next week, her stomach would be slightly noticeable. She smiled. She was happy. She would have a little baby boy soon. She would be a mum. She shivered, for two different reasons. Number one, she was excited and number two it was unusually cold, just like Fenrir's attitude towards her. How ironic. She moved her hands around her stomach, just touching and feeling. She heard noises from the bathroom, and figured he had finished. She closed her eyes and continued to feel around. She heard him, walking towards her.

"It's cold" Hermione said, her eyes still closed.

"It will pass" He told her as he lay down, watching her touch her stomach.

"It's funny, there's a person growing in me right now "Hermione said as she softly poked her stomach.

Fenrir turned to his side, and placed a hand on her stomach. His hand was very warm. They stayed in silence, each too caught up in her stomach to care about anything. His hand was placed above her belly button, as he contemplated the thought. He was going to be a father. He would have a new leader for the pack. He felt Hermione shift closer to him, in an attempt to be closer to the heat, he was producing.

"If, you've turned me, why aren't I as hot as you?" Hermione asked.

"Only the Alpha of the pack has extra warmth, it shows dominance" He told her.

"How unfair"

He laughed. She was so childish sometimes.

"Laugh at my expense" She said to him.

He laughed harder.

"Your pathetic" She told him, as she turned from him, his hand moving off her stomach.

She would not talk to him. Silent treatment was being used.

"Hermione?" He asked, "The silent treatment is very childish, how old you are?"

She elbowed him. He didn't even flinch. It felt more like a tickle.

"I wonder, how long it would take me to make you scream out" He whispered to her.

* * *

**Hey guys, Sorry for the late update, I will try to be faster. I know how I'm going to end it, so full speed ahead! **

**Thanks for the reviews, I really love reading them!**


	10. Chapter 10

He moved closer to her, making Hermione feel trapped, even though there was a large space in front of her. He pushed himself above her, using his arms to support himself. He stayed there, hovering above her. She stared at him. She knew what was going to happen.

"I'm talking" Hermione stated, as she pushed him away from her. He moved back to his original spot, as another silence erupted between them.

"I would assume you're angry with me" He stated. It wasn't a question and yet Hermione replied.

"No, I'm happy with you" Hermione snapped sarcastically.

"You gave me no choice, I know, now that you won't disobey me" He told her, as he stretched.

"You're a pathetic low life, an absolute scum" Hermione sneered, as she sat up. He mimicked her actions.

"Must I remind you, that you are one of my kinds now that beautiful description you made, relates to you as well" He said. He enjoyed it, when she fought back. It made things interesting.

"Why are you doing this? You really must enjoy it, when I'm unhappy. It must give you some sort of sick pleasure" Hermione said, with a medium like tone.

"Enjoy wouldn't be the right word" Fenrir stated simply.

Hermione looked down. She was feeling depressed. So many things were going through her mind, but all she did was lie back down. She didn't want to fight. She wanted to relax.

"Just sleep" Hermione told him. She could feel him moving, but he was still sitting up. What was he doing? She could feel him shifting, so she turned around. He was removing his clothing.

"Are you prepared to disobey?" He asked her, as she began to think. She got up.

"It's cold" Hermione stated.

"I'll keep you warm" He told her, as he moved closer to her.

"Really now, and what did you have in mind?" She asked, as she edged in closer.

Then everything happened, so fast, Hermione couldn't even believe it. He was practically on top of her, kissing her neck hungrily. Hermione moved her hands to his back, bringing him closer. Her scent was captivating his senses. He moved his hands down her waist, as he moved to her awaiting mouth. She opened and allowed him entrance as they fought for dominance, as her hands tangled themselves into his thick hair. She moaned, into his mouth, which aroused him. She could feel his throbbing member growing in-between her thighs, the thought of him, making her want more.

He removed her shirt, by the means, of ripping through it. He caressed her breasts, making sure, each received the same treatment. Hermione rolled her head back as he took in one of her erect nipples and began sucking on it, as one of his hands moved into her pants. He began rubbing her opening through her panties, getting her wetter and wetter.

"Fenrir" She groaned, and she felt him smirk against her skin.

"Patience" He told her, as he rubbed her harder. He stopped caressing her breasts, and expertly, removed her pants, with his free hand. He then tore of her panties, as he opened her legs, wider. Hermione propped herself up onto her elbows, as he lowered his head, to her swollen bud. He kissed it, and then drew circles around it, with his tongue, slowly. He bit it softly, causing her to moan out loudly. He began sucking her, as he thrusted one of his free fingers into her awaiting core. He thrusted, faster and faster, his finger getting soaked, from her delicious juices. He inserted another and another and had four of his fingers pleasuring her, while he sucked her throbbing clit.

Hermione's breathing grew heavier and faster, as she felt herself coming. She whimpered, in pleasure and just before she came he stopped.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, as she felt her tension rise, from not being released. He moved back up to her face.

"Tell me you want this" He ordered her.

"I want this" She replied.

"Tell me you want me" He whispered into her ear, as he nibbled on it.

"Oh, I want you, and I need you, so will you please just fuck me already" Hermione told him, although the last part was an order. He didn't hesitate, but he did something differently. He flipped them over, so that she was now on top.

"Show me what you can do girl" Fenrir said, almost daring her. He placed his hands on either side of her hips, as she lowered herself; on his now fully erect cock. She began moving up and down, getting faster and faster, as both their breathing got faster and heavier. Fenrir was groaning, almost growling even, as he felt her walls, clench around him. She was coming. Her head rolled back in ecstasy as she called out his name. This aroused him even more; if possible as he felt himself tremble slightly.

Hermione, screamed out as she came, Fenrir following her shortly after. She lay down, on top of him, as she regained her strength. He rolled over, and pulled himself out of her.

Hermione moved a few strands of hair from her face, as he heart beat began to return to normal. She had, had sex with him before, but never like this. The need and want that was evident, had brought them to their breaking points.

She turned to her side, with no regret, because she just didn't regret it. For some un known reason, she wanted him, just as much as he wanted her, and there was no point in denying it. She felt satisfied, just as he did. They didn't speak after that, both of them unable to strand words together. But Hermione had a feeling that something wasn't right. Fenrir was always the dominant one, and yet tonight, he let her be on top. It almost seemed that he was not as strong as he once was. He also seemed to be more passive towards her, like he didn't have the energy to be aggressive. Maybe it was just a onetime thing? She turned over ever so slightly, in order to catch a glimpse of him. He was sleeping she presumed, as she studied him. He didn't look any different; his skin was the same as before. No sign of an illness. But maybe he wasn't ill; maybe he was just overly tired. That was a logical reason. He had spent a fair bit of time, looking for her, so maybe that was the reason. She stopped thinking about it and moved closer to him. She then gradually went to sleep, with dreams of Fenrir and the child plaguing her mind.

Morning seemed to arrive quickly, with Hermione feeling as if she only had an hour's worth of sleep. She moved her arms to stretch, and realised she had a lot of free space. Fenrir was gone. That was odd. He normally slept in. She sat up and looked around, but he wasn't in the room. Hermione was also beginning to get very hungry. She would be eating a lot more now, seeing as wolves have very big appetites. She stood up, and found, that new clothes had been delivered. She put them on, and was thankful, that they were warm. It was still cold. Maybe it was all linked? It starts getting cold, and Fenrir starts to get weird. She went to the door, in an attempt to open it, but it was locked. She wasn't surprised. Fenrir always pulled through with his threats. The food came shortly after, and to her surprise came two books.

Both of them were historical, each speaking of a specific period. After she ate, she began reading. This would be her routine for the next few months, it never changed.

Hermione would wake up, to see that Fenrir was gone. She would get dressed, as the food arrived, sometimes, with a new book. Then she would read, and read, until more food came, then she would continue to read, until dinner. Then she would eat again and then read, and then finally sleep. Fenrir would then come back, rather late, and without a word he would sleep. There was no more communication between them. However as time passed and Hermione grew bigger, she noticed things about Fenrir. He wasn't looking well at all. His energy levels had dropped, significantly. As soon as his eyes closed, no one could open them. Hermione was surprised, that he was able to get up so early every morning. Something was wrong, and he wasn't telling her anything. Maybe this is why he left her alone, all day. Maybe he didn't want to confront her about it. Whatever the case was, Hermione was growing more agitated by it.

She couldn't stand being alone, anymore. All she did was eat and read and sleep. She was slowly going insane; her only company was her unborn son, who would kick her every minute. The kicking annoyed her at times, but during the night she didn't mind. It was rather funny actually. Whenever Fenrir got too close, while they slept, the child would begin kicking, in an attempt to get Fenrir moving. The child hated anything that touched the belly that was his home. Fenrir would get angry at this, sometimes. He didn't like it, when he was kicked in the head, during the night, by a child he couldn't even discipline yet.

But apart from her child, she had no one to talk too. She felt depressed some days, and happy the next, her mood swings, annoying her the most. She was either happy or sad or angry or something. It would always change, leaving her to be emotionally unstable.

Another problem she was facing was the fact she had to use the bathroom, so often. The baby was using her bladder as a trampoline, just bouncing constantly. She was basically living in the bathroom, until the baby stopped, to Hermione's relief.

Today however the routine changed. Whilst Hermione was sitting down, reading one of the new books, Fenrir came back. Hermione looked up at him curiously. He was never back so early.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked him. Was something wrong?

"Can't I come to my own quarter?" He said tiredly as he walked into the bathroom, turning on the bath. He walked back out and saw that Hermione wanted more answers.

"You never come here unless you sleep, so what's changed?" She asked, as she closed her book and sat up straight.

"Nothing, I feel like a bath" He told her as he lay down, on their "bed".

"What's wrong? You're hiding something from me" Hermione told him as he looked over at her.

"I am not hiding anything" He said as the water turned itself off in the bathroom.

"You're not well, I know that much" Hermione told him as he got up and walked over to her.

"You are mistaken" He said venomously, as he offered her a hand, so she could get up. That was another thing about being pregnant. She couldn't sit down, without needing help to get back up. She took his hand, without any further comment. He placed his hands on her stomach, as the child began kicking again.

"Stop, you know he doesn't like that" Hermione said as she pushed his hands off of her.

"How much longer now?" He asked her as he led her to the bathroom.

" A month and a bit, but then again you should know, oh wait, you wouldn't know, because I'm locked in here all day and night" Hermione snapped, at him, " What am I doing in here?"

" Well, this is a bath, and seeing as you implied lack of time spent with each other, I figured, you would join me" He told her as he removed some of her clothing and also his. Hermione took off the remaining pieces, as they both stepped into the bath. He was lying against the edge of the bath, with Hermione positioned against him. She rested her on her chest as the water worked magic, on her. She felt so relaxed and calm. It was amazing that water could do so much. His chin was resting on the top of her head, as he too, felt better.

"Please tell me what's wrong" Hermione begged. She needed to know, she wanted to help him.

"Hermione" He pleaded, he wanted to relax, and that didn't involve speaking.

"No, I know that something's not right, you seem so weak, and tired all the time, you hardly speak to me anymore and... I know you're not well" She said, as she sat up and turned to look at him.

He took a deep breath and thought. She wouldn't stop pestering him.

" I will admit, that I am not well, but that doesn't change anything, illnesses come and go, it is perfectly normal" He told her as he brought her back to her original place, so he could rest his head against her.

"You've had it for a while, and you seem to be getting worse" Hermione said worryingly.

"Why do you worry over such small things? I have just told you, it will be fine, and yet you still worry" Fenrir said to her as he smelt her hair. He loved her smell; he could inhale her scent all day and never grow tired of it.

"I just... I.... I don't like seeing you like this" Hermione confessed. She didn't like seeing him in such a state. It tore her to bits, whenever he seemed this way.

He didn't say anything to her. Instead he held her hand, with was placed on her side. He brought it up and kissed it. She was worried for him. He smiled to himself. She cared for his wellbeing. If she had said that, when she was first brought here, he would have laughed, but now, he believed her. He could feel her worry; he could feel her care for him. He continued to hold her hand as a sign of assurance, and that's all she needed.

She watched the ripples forming in the water, as a result from the child kicking. He was getting bigger now, and soon, he would have to come out. The thought of giving birth scared her. The pain that she would endure terrified her. But it would all be worth it in the end.

"I don't know if I can do this Fenrir" Hermione said, breaking the silence, "What if things go wrong"

"What could possibly happen? There are three others who will be having children with you, only weeks possibly days apart, you will be helped" He told her, "It will be fine"

Hermione still wasn't happy. She would only be able to spend time with him, when Fenrir allowed her to. He would grow up around strangers, not his mother. Fenrir knew she was worried, especially because, of the punishment he had given her. She would have to sacrifice time with her son, to complete her punishment. At the time, it didn't seem harsh at all, she had deserved it in Fenrir's eyes, but now, things had changed. She hadn't complained for the past few months, maybe that would be all for her punishment. The water was beginning to lose its warmth, and as a result Hermione felt it fit, to leave. Fenrir however chose to stay, even if the water had lost its touch. Hermione didn't question him; she instead wrapped herself in a towel, and walked out, leaving him to ponder in his thoughts.

Hermione re-dressed, and slowly, sat down on the warn materials which made their bed. Fenrir was ill. She had known this already, but it still surprised her. He didn't seem the type that would get sick. But she was sure he would recover, and everything would then go back to normal. She didn't like seeing him sick. He was meant to be the strong one, he was suppose to look after her, but it felt as if the tables had turned. What was she meant to do, if he didn't recover? How would she be able to look after him and a child?

She shook her head. He would get better. He was strong, and a little illness would not stop him. He would have to be strong. He would be a father soon, and that alone would need a lot of strength.

She heard the water in the bathroom, draining away, with the awful sucking noise that occurred. Fenrir came out shortly after, dressed in warmer clothes. He went to his sitting mate, and sat beside her.

"You've completed the punishment, it no longer stands" He told her.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for its lateness, but I had an epiphany last night and re wrote the chapter, so here it is! **

**I would like to wish you all a happy Christmas/Holiday and best wishes!**

**Thank you to my beautiful reviewers and readers who scare me into updating regularly!!! Lol**


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. He had just told her, that the punishment was finished, and as a result she would be able to have her child with her at all times. But what was the catch?

"Why, what's the catch?" Hermione said as she concealed her excitement.

"No catch, you have been good, and this is your reward" He told her, as he moved around, getting into a comfortable position. Wouldn't she just accept it?

"No, you're lying. You wouldn't do this, for the sake of it. Something is wrong, it's worse than what you've told me" Hermione said, as she watched him, cup his face. His palms, pressing onto his eyes.

"No it isn't, and no I am not lying, can't you just accept that I am being nice?" He asked her, his voice stronger than before, showing his authority.

"Thankyou" Hermione said, after a short pause.

Joy was ringing through her. She would be raising her child. She would be spending every minute with her son, teaching him certain things which Fenrir couldn't. She was absorbed in her thoughts when she felt the baby kicking again, much harder than before. He was running out of space. She turned and looked Fenrir who was focused on the ceiling, the vein in the side of his neck, visible. He was thinking. What was he thinking about? The baby kicked again. Hermione placed her hands on her stomach, moving them around. It felt so surreal. Who would have thought Hermione Granger would be pregnant with Fenrir Greyback's child? Hermione couldn't even believe it herself.

The baby kept kicking, and as Hermione watched her stomach, she felt Fenrir looking at her.

"He's going to be a fighter" Hermione said, more to herself, than to Fenrir.

"He will be a good leader for the pack" Fenrir said as he placed his hands on the growing stomach, in front of him. The baby stopped kicking, "He will be trained well"

"I'm sure, he will be" Hermione said, accepting the fact, that her son would be just like his father.

She watched as he moved his hands around, attempting to feel every aspect of her stomach.

"Fenrir, I want to go outside" Hermione told him. She hadn't been outside, since she was caught, and she longed to see what the world had become, during the time of her captivity.

"Very well" He said as he lifted himself up and then helped his pregnant mate.

He led her to the unlocked door and took her to the opening, which led them to Fenrir's opening. The grass always seemed radiant as did the surrounding trees. Hermione took in a deep breath, inhaling the smell of nature, and its entire works. She felt free. The grass was massaging her feet as she walked through it, with Fenrir close behind. He helped her to sit, as they both got comfortable, under the warm afternoon sun.

"What are we going to call him?" Hermione asked, as Fenrir began to think, "Something nice and simple"

"Arlo" Fenrir suggested.

"Arlo?" Hermione asked. She liked that name, something about it, made her tingle.

"Yes, Arlo Greyback" Fenrir confirmed. That was much easier, than what he thought.

"Where did you get the name from?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I can't explain my genius to you" He told her. Hermione laughed. A genuine laugh. He had never seen her laugh like that.

"Your genius? Oh that's grand" Hermione replied as she shifted, around, so that she was putting her weight on her arms.

"Jealousy is a curse, mate" He told her, as he scratched his head, and looked in the opposite direction.

"Jealousy? You must be mistaken, why would I be jealous?" Hermione asked as she turned to face him.

"Were do I start?" He told her, as he got up, rather quickly and began pacing.

"It would seem your jealous of me, seeing as your trying to compare" Hermione said rather smartly. Fenrir stopped pacing and watched her.

"Jealous of a woman, yes that would be it" He said sarcastically. Hermione laughed again, and Fenrir chuckled. He was enjoying the time, he was spending with her. It had been quite rewarding. Even after everything she had gone through, she still managed to laugh and smile, something Fenrir loved to see. It brought him joy, when he saw she was here, happy with him. A sense of pride and fulfilment rushed through him. But then it disappeared. Was she happy here? Was she happy with him? He always assumed she was, but he had never actually asked her. It was silent, and this would be his perfect chance.

"Are you happy?" He asked abruptedly, breaking Hermione from her distant gaze. She turned and looked up at him, remaining silent. Was it a trick?

He repeated the question again. Hermione tried to find the right words, but her mouth refused to move.

"Well?" He asked her as he moved closer.

"I-I-I'm use to it now, I' use to being here" Hermione said, choosing her words carefully.

"That doesn't answer my question, are you happy here?" Fenrir said as he knelt down in front of her.

"Sometimes, and then sometimes I can't stand it here, but like I said before, I'm use to it now" Hermione told him, as she tried hopelessly to avoid his gaze.

"Why aren't you happy?" He asked her. Hermione snapped her head up when he asked this.

"You're asking me why? I was in isolation for almost 3 months, I had no one, and you expect me to be happy? You're the bloody genius so figure it out" Hermione yelled out. What did he want her to say? She wasn't going to lie.

"It was your own doing, if you had just obeyed you would have been satisfied, you would have been happy" He retorted, as his fists slammed into the ground.

"No you would have been happy not me, what did you expect, Fenrir? What else do you want from me?" Hermione said, as she tried to regain her self control.

"I expected you to adapt, and to be a strong asset to the pack, I want you to be smart and adapt" He told her, but she shook her head.

"I can't" She said softly, and after a slight pause, her attitude changed, "You ruined it, we were having a good relaxing time and you ruined it"

"Be careful of the tone you use with me" He told her sternly. How could she not be happy? He had given her books and tried to do as she requested, but the girl was ungrateful.

"I want to go back" Hermione said as she got up, slowly. She didn't need his help.

"Back? You've been here less than ten minutes" He told her as he watched her, walk away.

"Number one, we've been out here more than ten minutes, number two: I'm hungry seeing as its lunchtime and number 3: I don't really want to be with you right now" Hermione stated as she headed back to their quarters.

"Why don't we do something together for lunch, something different?" He called out, making her stop dead in her tracks.

"And what—uh—mind "Hermione couldn't finish her sentence. Something wasn't right. Fenrir jumped up, and went to her, supporting her with his weight as her legs gave way.

"Hermione?" He said, shaking her. She was unresponsive. What had happened?

"Slave" He called out. They were everywhere, surely one would hear him. A slave appeared quickly, and hurried away, when Fenrir gave him orders.

He put Hermione down, as he heard others running towards them. He looked down, and saw blood forming through her top. Why was she bleeding? What had he done?

Eve arrived first. She quickly moved to Hermione and saw the blood. More females began arriving.

"What is wrong?" Fenrir asked Eve.

"I'm not sure Alpha" Eve confessed as Hermione was taken, back to the quarters, and was being healed. Hahe, who was the female healer of the pack, couldn't figure out what had happened. Hermione had a large wound, just below her belly, and no one knew what had caused it. They healed the wound and were able to slow the bleeding, but they weren't sure, if this would occur again. Hermione was still unconscious, but the colour was now returning to her face.

Eve and Hahe were the only ones with Hermione whilst she was being healed. Fenrir was waiting, nearby, unsure of what had happened. Had he attacked her? But how? He was well away from her. It couldn't have been him, and yet there was some doubt in his mind. Maybe he had attacked her.

Meanwhile back inside, Eve had come up with a theory.

"Is it possible that the child did this?" Eve asked, a thinking Hahe.

"It is possible, but why?" Hahe asked, as Hermione began to stir.

" I'm not sure, but it would explain the wound, and why it looked the way it did, maybe the child is too big, maybe she is ready to give birth" Eve said thoughtfully as she held Hermione's hand.

Hermione was slowly opening her eyes, her vision blurry, and her train of thought in a complete mess. She tried to get up, but was stopped.

"You shouldn't move Mistress, it could cause the baby to attack again" Hahe told her mistress, who now looked very confused.

"Baby attack? What happened? Where's Fenrir?" Hermione asked with panic running through her.

"Shhh, we believe the baby might have attempted to leave the womb. It's possible that it's too big, to stay within the womb, you have to stay still, until we come up with a solution" Eve told Hermione, who now looked terrified, at the news.

"What? But that could kill me, if it happens again" Hermione said, her voice breaking.

The women didn't reply, all knowing that Hermione had spoken the truth.

"I want Fenrir, I want him here now" Hermione ordered, and the women got up and obeyed, their mistress. Fenrir was in the room almost instantly, and by Hermione's side. He bent down to her, kissing her gently on her cracked lips.

"I-I thought I attacked you" He confessed to her, as he moved his hand to hers and squeezed it tightly.

"No, no, it was the—"Hermione didn't finish her sentence.

"I know, but it won't happen again, Hermione, tomorrow, you will be giving birth" He told her.

"Tomorrow?" Hermione asked and confirmed.

Fenrir nodded, the child would have to be born soon, if not, it could kill his mate. He wasn't going to have that.

"You have to stay with me Fenrir; I don't want you to leave" Hermione told him. Whenever Fenrir was around, she felt at her safest point.

"I had no intention of leaving" He told her, reassuringly as he lay down next to her.

"I'm scared" Hermione confessed to him, as he moved in closer to her.

"I'm going to be with you, the whole way" He told her, as he felt his energy returning, his strength was coming back.

* * *

**Hey people Merry Christmas/Holidays, I know it's shorter than usual, but I will make it longer in the last few chapters!**

**Thanks for the reviews and thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

Night came upon the pack quickly and sleep soon followed, however one member of the pack could not sleep, worry running through his veins. Fenrir was sitting on the opposite side of his quarters, as he watched his sleeping mate. She would be giving birth in the morning. She would be taken to the wizarding hospital, where she would get the treatment that she needed. This however made Fenrir uneasy. He didn't want his mate, in the care of filthy wizards, who would be delivering his child. He didn't trust them. Another problem, which scared Fenrir, was the child itself. It would be very powerful, considering both werewolf and witch blood, would be running through its blood stream. Fenrir was already experiencing its power; his strength had been taken from him, when the child was still only "new". He had felt weak and powerless, and chose to keep his distance from his mate and un born child, however as Hermione grew more hate towards Fenrir, so did the child, so as evident, his power faded away. But then when Hermione needed him so did the child, and as shown early in the night, his strength returned.

This child would be powerful, and he would be a target. If a small foetus was able to control Fenrir's strength than imagine what a grown man would be able to do. Fenrir watched as his mate stirred than was still again. He sighed. He wasn't sure what he was meant to do. He had never been in this situation before.

Then another topic entered his mind. The Weasley girl. What was he meant to do with his prisoner? He couldn't kill her; his mate would be upset and as a result so would the child. He sighed. Maybe he would release her, or keep her as his mate's company. It would make her happy to have a friend. No, he would do what he did to all prisoners, he would kill her. Yes, he would not show the pack how his mate has affected him with his choices made, and besides, his mate did not know the Weasley girl was still here.

But the last thing that entered his mind was his mate. She was not happy. She did not want to be here, she did not want to be a werewolf. Yes, maybe she cared for him, but care alone would not make her happy. And yes at times, he showed her his loyalty to her, but it hadn't kept her happy. She found out about the cure, and for a period in her thoughts, she wanted it, she wanted t live her normal life again. But how was Fenrir meant to give her a happy life, when he wanted her to be here with him? If she had the cure, she would have to leave, and the child would not be separated from his mother. Fenrir did not know what to do. He wanted to give her happiness and yet what he had to offer, couldn't satisfy her needs and wants.

Hermione began moving slightly in her sleep, which made Fenrir look towards her. He moved closer, and saw she was in some pain. Was the child trying again? Her eyes opened, and Fenrir moved quickly to her.

"Hermione?" He asked as he held her hand tightly.

"Fenrir" Hermione moaned. The pain was returning, he lifted her gently. It was time. He carried her, his arms cradling her like a small child. He began running; his legs moving so fast, Hermione thought they were flying. The pain increased, as she cried out, Fenrir could smell her blood. It was happening again. He had to get there fast; the apparition place would be coming up soon. He got there quickly, and apperated to the wizarding hospital. But what was he meant to do? He couldn't tell them he was Fenrir Greyback the wolf and his mate, no, he would have to lie. They wouldn't treat his mate if they knew the truth. Hermione was becoming un-responsive, and soon she was out cold. One of the healers tended to her very quickly.

"We need help over here" She called out and many more came to help, taking Hermione from a very reluctant Fenrir.

"Sir, this way please" A healer said as she led Fenrir to the main desk.

"Where are they taking her?" He asked aggressively.

" You need to relax sir, everything will be fine, she is being taken to one of the theatres to give birth, but that's all I know I'm afraid, so when we fill out this paper work you can do whatever you like" She told him as she handed him paper and a quill, to start writing.

Fenrir took them roughly from her and looked at the papers.

They wanted his name. He wrote Robert Blume. His mate or "wife" as they called it would be Emma Blume. He continued to write things down; he had to get to his mate. He gave the woman back her stupid paper work, and was taken to the room where Hermione aka Emma would be placed after the operation.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the operating theatre, Healers were tending to the large wound she had received whilst trying to help Hermione give birth to her child.

"Ok Emma, you need to push ok, a big push" The healer told her. Hermione did as she was told, still questioning who this Emma was. She didn't care though, she wanted the child out.

Hermione took a deep breath and began to push. Her face was going red as she tried and tried, the healers, by her side, comforting her.

"Again Emma" The healer ordered.

"This isn't working" Hermione cried out as she pushed again.

"Keep trying, that's a girl, let's go" The healer exclaimed and Hermione pushed and pushed. The pain was too much. Why wasn't this kid, coming out? Her whole body shook with pain and anxiety.

"I can see the head, come on Emma you're so close" The healer told her.

Hermione pushed harder, the baby was starting to come out. She was so close now. She couldn't stop.

This went on for about 2 more hours, with constant pushing and crying, and more pushing. The baby refused to come out without a fight. Hermione felt tired and weak, her energy was being taken up. The healers were crowding around her each, doing their best to help. Hermione felt like giving up. Why was this so hard? Did everyone go through this? Was it just her? Time seemed too moved slowly and then the Healers said something which made Hermione almost scream out with joy.

"One more push and that's it Emma, just one big one" The healer cried out.

Hermione took a deep breath and pushed. She had never pushed so hard in her life. She felt like she was pushing for an eternity, but eternity disappeared, when she heard the loud cry, of her new baby boy.

"It's a little boy" She heard them say. She watched as they moved him away from her, as they checked to see if everything was ok. His loud cries were surely a sign that he was fine. They wrapped him, with a blue, thin blanket and softly put he into Hermione's awaiting arms. As soon as the baby touched Hermione, he stopped crying. He was with his mother now. Hermione held him, being careful, not to hurt this fragile creature in which she had carried for the past few months.

"Hey Arlo" She whispered to her child, as she looked into his dark brown eyes. His head was covered with little black curls, and Hermione couldn't help but notice the resemblance he had with Fenrir. It was like she was looking and speaking to Fenrir. The only thing so far, which was Hermione's, was the curls. She was staring at her child, when the healer spoke to her.

" Were going to do some tests to make sure everything is ok, so we're going to take Arlo away, and were going to take you back to your husband" The healer said gently. Hermione nodded, as the healer took Arlo, and began the tests. Hermione was wheeled back to the room, where Fenrir was waiting.

"A beautiful boy you have" The healer told him, but Fenrir didn't seem interested, he needed to know that Hermione was ok. The healer left and he was by Hermione's side instantly.

"He looks just like you" Hermione told him, with her elegant smile, placed firmly on her face.

"Are you ok?" He asked her, as he kissed her forehead.

"Mmhmm" She said, "He refused to come out"

Fenrir laughed.

"Is that so?" He asked, his son was a fighter.

"Yeah," She said, softly, with her eyes half closed. She was so tired.

"Sleep, you need your strength" He told her, as he watched her doze off.

He had a son. He was a father. Who would have thought, Fenrir Greyback to be a father? He would be a good father. He would train his son well; he would make Hermione happy, maybe even proud. But there was another way he could make her happy. He would have to sacrifice everything, even his son to do it, but it would be worth it, just to know she was happy. He had things to think about. He could hear a child crying, its scent filling his nose. It was his son. They were bringing him into the room.

"Here you go Mr. Blume, your little boy" The healer said as she left, the boy was in a small cradle, wrapped up in his blankets. Fenrir stepped closer, the child looking at him. Fenrir doubted he could see, it would be more like a shadow to the child, his eyes would need time to adjust.

He bent over and slowly lifted the silent child. Fenrir cradled him, in his arms, rocking him gentle side to side.

"Arlo" He breathed out, "the newest member of the pack"

The child slept soon after, and Fenrir just stood still, carrying his child, and watching his mate. They would have to leave soon, before the child showed any signs of wolfish behaviour. After a moment of silence, the child woke again and began crying. He was hungry. Hermione awoke, from the sounds of her child in distress. She sat up slowly as she watched Fenrir trying to make Arlo silent. She laughed.

"He's hungry, give him here" Hermione said as she extended her arms. Fenrir gave her Arlo to Hermione.

"I have to get something, before I forget" He told Hermione, she nodded and watched him leave.

"Come on honey" She said to Arlo, as she moved her hospital gown, to expose one of her breast. The baby found what it was looking for and began sucking, taking all the food it could. Hermione smiled. She was a mother. A mother to a small boy. A boy who would lead the pack, who would follow Fenrir. She watched Arlo, as he ate, she stroked his head softly. She was holding life; she was holding her child, her blood.

She spoke to Arlo, whilst he ate, telling him stories, keeping him occupied. Once Arlo was done, Hermione covered up, and continued to rock him gently. She didn't know what else to do. She was completely new to this.

Fenrir returned shortly after, a serious look on his face. Arlo had fallen asleep, so Hermione placed him in the small cradle as Fenrir place two vials, on the table near Hermione.

"Fenrir?" She questioned, but he didn't speak, "What is it?"

"I need you to be happy, I don't want you to be upset or mad, I want you to have everything you want-"He was cut off.

"What are you-"Hermione was cut off by Fenrir this time.

"Listen, I know that I can't give you eternal happiness, but I'm willing to sacrifice, what I have to try to give it to you, so here, you can have it" He said as he gestured to the vials.

"Fenrir what is it?" Hermione asked. What was Fenrir going on about?

"The cure"

* * *

**Hey guys, well I hope you like it, its abit longer than the last one, but the next chapter will be longer, and it will be, because I am sad to say, the next chapter will be the last. Yes people, the story is almost complete, so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione was taken by surprise at his reply. The cure? He couldn't be serious; he was so against it at first. But now it was here right in front of her, a simple vial would change her life and Arlo's forever. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two, until Hermione spoke.

"Fenrir, you're pulling my leg right?" She asked him, unable to tell if he was serious or not.

"No, this is it, it's your freedom, it's all I can offer you now" He told her seriously. He wanted her to be happy, and if this was the way to do it, so be it. He watched as his mate thought, her eyes glancing at the two vials.

Hermione had to think this through. She had to think about other factors which now came into play. A positive of this, was her child would now live a normal life, would be able to socialise with normal people, a negative, he would most likely never see Fenrir again. Fenrir would probably move on, and have another child, another heir to the pack. But what about her? What would her life be like? She really didn't know anyone in this new dark world, and she wouldn't have the security she had with Fenrir. This concerned her.

Another thing Hermione thought about was Fenrir himself. He was willing to sacrifice his son, to give her and Arlo a happy lifestyle, a normal life style. He was willing to do this for her, give up everything he held dear. But if she left, she didn't think Fenrir would manage. He or as she thought, felt close to her, felt a certain need for her, that Hermione really couldn't deny, as she too felt it for him. She sighed, but knew what she wanted to do.

"We have to leave before they get suspicious, we will go back to the pack and you can do as you please from there" Fenrir said, whilst he stared at his sleeping boy. It was very possible, that these last few moments would be his last with his child.

"So how do we leave?" Hermione asked, as Fenrir picked up the sleeping child, and gently placed him with Hermione, who was looking at him with a questionable look. However as soon as the child touched Hermione, she felt better and stronger, like magic.

"What?" Hermione questioned as Fenrir took the child and Hermione examined herself. She felt as good as new, and stronger. She was pretty sure she could walk now. She got up slowly and faced Fenrir.

"How is this possible?" Hermione asked as she walked around slowly.

"This child, is full of wonders, he restores strength" Fenrir said quietly as he put the child down.

"And takes it" Hermione replied, finally putting the pieces together, "He was the reason why you were ill, he was taking your strength"

Fenrir didn't deny it. He didn't reply at all.

"Why were you keeping this from me?" Hermione asked him as she walked closer to him. She felt betrayed.

"The child has unimaginable power, I thought you would take advantage of that, and leave while I was weak, I wouldn't have been able to stop you" He told her.

"Why would I do that?" Hermione said, trying to keep her voice low, but was failing.

"Why wouldn't you? You wanted to leave, you would have done anything, and now that I've given you the option, you're unsure?" He snapped, while she turned away and grabbed the two vials.

She walked back to him, looking him straight into his eyes.

" I'm sure, I've made up my mind" She handed him the vials, " I can't leave now, it's to the point, that if I do, I would miss you too much, and I wouldn't be able to live without you, I don't want what your offering me, because I'm happy with what you've already given me, I know I've said I wanted a normal life, but I was wrong, this is a normal life, and just like a normal life, people get sick of it and angry but that doesn't mean they want to leave, they just need a break, and that's what I'm getting at. I don't want to leave Fenrir, I want to stay and I want to watch you, teach, **our** son everything you can, I want to be there with you, when you make your decisions for the pack, and I want to be with you at night, so you can keep me warm, I want to be there with you, and if that means not being part of my old life, then so be it, because I am more than happy here"

She smiled, and closed the gap, that was between them.

"I'm actually speechless" He told her as he lifted her chin with his hand.

"That's alright, because we won't need to talk, while you kiss me" Hermione said, with a smirk and Fenrir willingly did as she wanted. He kissed her. A small gentle kiss, as he moved his hands around her waist, bringing her closer.

"We should leave, grab Arlo" Fenrir told her, and she did as ordered.

"How are we going to leave?" Hermione asked as Fenrir opened the door.

"Through the front door?" He said, slowly. What did she think they were going to do? Scale buildings?

She rolled her eyes and followed Fenrir, keeping her guard up, for any signs of trouble. They left to her surprise with much ease, no one had noticed them. But now that they were outside how did they get to the pack?

"Were going to apparate?" Hermione said, and Fenrir nodded with conformation.

"I will apparate us to the den" He told her, as she looked surprised.

"You?" She replied.

"Yes, I normally run, but seeing as we have extra cargo, were going to apparate" He told her, as he referred to his sleeping son. He held Hermione around her waist, and she held Arlo, tightly. Then with a pop, they were near the den. They walked towards the den, and could hear the wolves howling. They were waiting to see the child, and they all did, as the family approached the entrance. Many of them ran up, congratulating the two, and then focusing on the child, their new or soon to be leader.

Hermione had never seen so many of the pack before, all gathered in one place. She watched as they all touched the child gently, as it began to stir. Then came the crying, and Hermione did her best, to comfort him.

"Let us be" Fenrir told his pack with authority, as he took his family to their quarters. Family. It was an odd word for him to use or think about. In reality. He had a mate, whom he adored and a son who looked very much like him. Except his hair. No, he had his mother's hair or curls as he should say. Arlo's hair was black, just like Fenrir's. They came up to the room and entered; Hermione looked around and saw that things had changed. There was now another pile of materials near Hermione's side of their "bed", which had been placed there for the child.

"I need a shower" Hermione said abruptedly.

"I'll take Arlo to the nursery, while you do so" He told her as he took Arlo from her.

"The nursery?" Hermione question worryingly.

"He will be fine" Fenrir said as Hermione reluctantly allowed it.

When Fenrir left, Hermione went to bathroom and turned the shower on. She stripped down, and entered with ease, as she allowed the water to run down her body, relaxing her tense muscles. She stood still for a moment, letting her thoughts disappear, through the steam, which was being created.

"You can still change your mind" Fenrir said, causing Hermione to jump.

Hermione turned and could see him, standing, on the opposite side of the bathroom. He was still expecting her to leave.

"Fenrir, please stop, I am staying, that is of course unless you want me to leave?" Hermione asked him as he approached the shower.

"I don't want you to leave" He told her as she turned off the water. He handed her a towel.

"Good, because who would have such amazing sex with you, if I were to leave?" Hermione asked him, playfully, as he smirked.

"Getting cocky now are we?" He asked her as she wrapped the towel around her wet body.

"Wasn't it, you that said, my sex was as strong as me scent?" Hermione retorted as they left the bathroom and entered the main room, "Or must I remind you?"

Fenrir raised an eye brow, as he approached Hermione.

"Are you offering?" He quizzed, as Hermione played with the top of her towel.

"Are you accepting?" She replied as she let the towel drop slightly. She was teasing him, the little vixen. He approached her, taking the towel off of her and letting it drop to her ankles. Her breasts were large, in order to contain the child's milk, but everything else was perfect. Arlo had healed his mother, whilst at the hospital, allowing Fenrir to do things; he wouldn't have been able to, if she hadn't been healed.

His hands traced the outline of her curvy body, and she shivered slightly. He kissed her with need, not lust or want, as their tongues battled what seemed to be an endless fight. Hermione found herself on the ground as he traced kissed a path, along her collar bone, and the valley, between her breasts.

"Shall we do this quickly?" He asked her as he returned, to her lips.

"Surprise me" Hermione told him, as he smirked against her. He removed his clothing, and quickly towered over her, his erection at its full extent. He would do this quickly, he needed his release. He opened her legs, and prepared himself, waiting for his mate's approval. Hermione nodded, and moaned aloud, when he penetrated her, with his full force and brutality, which contrasted his past behaviour. He thrusted into her quickly, finding the perfect rhythm, which Hermione followed until she found her release, and him his. It was quick and simple, as he continued to thrust, well after his release. He couldn't get enough of her, her scent, her juices so overwhelming. She whimpered, lightly when he fell from exhaustion, landing on her. Her breast, cushioning his landing.

They stayed like that for a moment, as Hermione drew patterns on his back, with her fingers, sending shivers down his spine.

"Fenrir, I think I love you" Hermione whispered, as he nuzzled her neck.

"I've been waiting for you to say that"He said as he kissed her again And I love you"

"I want Arlo" Hermione, told Fenrir, as he nodded.

"Slave, bring my child" Fenrir shouted out, as the slave did so, and within the minute, Arlo was back in his mother's arms, as she cradled him. She didn't place him in the bed which Fenrir had ordered to be made; instead she placed him between, herself and Fenrir. This displeased Fenrir most night's as it meant, he would eventually move and sleep on what was meant to be their son's bed. Hermione was up constantly, feeding and rocking Arlo to sleep, to the point where Fenrir made her place him in the nursery some nights. Hermione was reluctant at first, but finally allowed him to do so. But she still lost sleep, worrying if he was ok.

This was the routine for the next few months, as Arlo settled into his new home.

* * *

It was the middle of the day, the sun was shining and the trees, gentle dancing in the wind. Most of the pack was outside today, the weather was just too good to miss. Hermione had found a nice, shady spot under the nearby tree, as she kept a watchful eye over her son, and mate. Arlo now 5 years old, had grown, larger than the rest of the younger children. His dark, curly hair his most noticeable feature, as it contrasted with his pale skin. He was standing in the middle of the field, his senses high as he waited, patiently. He did a on the spot turn, making sure everything was clear. There was a small rustle in the bushes behind him, as he turned and eyed it suspiciously.

"Mother?" He called out, hoping for a hint.

Hermione gave a secretive nod, as she watched Arlo, pounce into the bushes. There was a slight struggle, as Fenrir stood up, with Arlo around his shoulders, kicking and punching.

"I got you, Father, I win" Arlo said loudly as Fenrir placed him back down, onto the floor.

"You cheated" Fenrir replied as he walked towards his mate, under the shade.

"I didn't" Arlo said defensively, his hands crossed in front of him.

"Your mother helped" Fenrir said as Hermione acted surprised.

"I did not, Arlo, is too clever Fenrir" Hermione replied in her sons defence.

"I don't know" Fenrir replied playfully to his serious son.

"You're just jealous" Arlo replied smartly as he sat near his mother.

Hermione and Fenrir laughed, but Arlo, didn't think it was a funny situation. He put his head on Hermione's lap, as she played with his hair. Then quite suddenly, Arlo jumped up with a new challenge.

"I can beat you, in a fight" The five year old challenged. Fenrir stood up and accepted his sons challenge.

"Fenrir" Hermione said warningly. She knew that they sometimes got over excited, and one of them would get hurt. He waved her warning off, as Arlo positioned himself.

"Go!" Fenrir shouted, and then it began. They began wresting on the ground. Arlo was putting on a fight, but soon, it looked like Fenrir would win.

"Give up" Fenrir told his son, as he pinned him onto the ground.

"No" Arlo said. His Father had always told him, to never stand down, and he wasn't about to stand down now.

Then something happened, Fenrir dropped down, and Arlo was suddenly winning. Hermione stood up and ran to them.

"Arlo stop" Hermione ordered and he did as he was told. Hermione bent down, to Fenrir who was now, sitting up. His strength was returning again.

"You cheated Arlo" Fenrir said as he stood up, with the help of Hermione.

Arlo groaned.

"No I didn't" Arlo said fiercely.

"Then explain how you got your father's strength and he got yours?" Hermione question the little boy, who stood speechless.

"We have rules Arlo; do not disobey them, unless you have to" Fenrir told his son, sternly.

"But I had to" Arlo said in his defence, but his mother and father shook their heads.

"Come on, let's eat" Hermione said as they walked back to the den. Arlo was running ahead, showing off his speed.

"Are you ok Fenrir?" Hermione asked worryingly.

"Yes, do you honestly think, a small child could bring me down?" Fenrir said, confidently.

"Yes" Hermione replied, seriously.

"Its fine, he will learn" Fenrir said as he watched his child running back to them, "But, the real question is, how are you?"

"Fine, I can only hope she doesn't try to surprise us early" Hermione said as she touched her stomach. She was referring to when Arlo was still in her womb, and attempted an early escape, twice.

"Any names?" Fenrir asked.

"Not yet" Hermione replied as they headed back to the den. Fenrir had Hermione's hand in his as he lifted it and kissed it.

They were expecting their second child in 3 months, a girl this time. Arlo was very excited to have another sibling, and to be a big brother. He wanted the baby to come now! He kept hassling his mother, about the birth, explaining that she could just get the baby out. Hermione retorted, by saying that it didn't quite work that way, but Arlo refused to believe her. So as a result, Fenrir pushed his child harder whilst they trained, in order to allow Hermione some "quite" time.

The pack was at its highest moment, with the rise of children its main factor. Soon the pack would be large enough to be a threat, but have the security of numbers to withstand an attack.

Everything was looking fine, for the expanding family, with Fenrir at his strongest peak, except for when Arlo happened to "accidently" steal his father's strength. Hermione had adjusted to her life, and lived like another normal pack member.

She never regretted, refusing the cure, she didn't regret anything.

**End.**

* * *

**Well here it is guys, the final chapter.**

**I have to thank everyone for reading and reviewing, and to be honest I would have given up if it wasn't for the support of you guys. **

**I hope you have enjoyed reading this story, as much as I have loved writing it. **

**Once again thank you for everything, you guys really helped especially when you gave me ideas of what to write!**

**Got a Quill**


End file.
